


Зефир

by Dream_for_Clubsherlolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Marriage of Convenience, Romance, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, sherlolly remix challenge 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_for_Clubsherlolly/pseuds/Dream_for_Clubsherlolly
Summary: Дружба, с детства связывавшая Молли Хупер и Шерлока Холмса, с годами претерпела  некоторые изменения. И когда Шерлок обнаруживает, что из-за его невнимательности вера Молли в их дружбу пошатнулась, он придумывает план, чтобы показать ей, насколько он ценит их отношения. План, воплощение которого обернётся множеством неожиданностей для них обоих.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666484) by [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83). 



Проклиная себя, Молли опустилась на колени рядом с кроватью и потянулась вниз, чтобы достать деревянную шкатулку. Она разозлилась на себя ещё больше, когда заметила, что шкатулка даже не успела покрыться пылью. Шкатулку доставали и открывали так часто, что пыль попросту не успевала осесть на неё. Молли знала, что поступает глупо, храня эти воспоминания и что ей, вероятно, вовсе не следовало делать этого. Но это были прекрасные воспоминания. Месяцы и годы наполненные едва уловимыми, но оттого ещё более восхитительными проблесками надежды, которую дарил ей Шерлок. До того момента, пока безо всяких объяснений не забрал у неё всё. 

Молли и Шерлок выросли вместе и с детства были дружны. Казалось, ей было предназначено полюбить его. Она влюбилась в него прежде, чем поняла природу любви и чувственного влечения. К тому времени, когда они перестали быть детьми, он уже давно и безраздельно владел её сердцем. Однако сердцем самого Шерлока, казалось, владели совсем иные желания. Его страстью был Лондон, и он воспользовался первой же представившейся возможностью для того, чтобы покорить столицу. 

Около шести лет назад Шерлок перебрался в город с тем, чтобы стать детективом и с головой погрузиться в кипучую жизнь большого города. Молли, разумеется, пришлось остаться в деревне, подле родителей. Её отец, сельский врач, снисходительно потакал её интересу к медицине в течение довольно долгого времени, но, несмотря на то, что мечты Молли ничуть не уступали по размаху мечтам Шерлока, всё, чего ей удалось достичь – это возможность помогать отцу в его работе. И даже этой возможности она лишилась, когда, два года назад, доктор Хупер скончался, оставив после себя жену и двух дочерей. Впрочем, им хотя бы не пришлось тревожиться о финансовом положении. 

С того времени Молли оставалось довольствоваться лишь акушерством, которым она занималась по случаю, при необходимости помогая трем другим акушеркам, работающим в этой местности. И хотя она получала удовольствие от этой работы, это было далеко не тем, чем ей в действительности хотелось бы заниматься. Молли мечтала поступить в настоящий медицинский колледж и стать не просто врачом, но специалистом в области патологоанатомии. Вот что интересовало и волновало её, вот чем она хотела бы жить. Она была счастлива узнать о существовании таких женщин как Элизабет Гаррет Андерсон* и Энн Престон**, чей вдохновляющий пример напоминал ей о том, что она могла и должна была сделать. 

Она порылась немного в шкатулке и достала из неё небольшую вырезку из «The Strand». Молли не могла удержаться от улыбки, когда прочитала заметки, сделанные Шерлоком на полях: «Уотсон ошибся в этом» или «здесь отсутствует одна из самых важных деталей» – примерно таким было их содержание. Шерлок присылал ей не только газетные вырезки. Он также писал ей письма. О, разумеется, это были вовсе не любовные письма, но они позволяли Молли почувствовать ту привязанность, которую Шерлок питал к ней. Он подробно описывал дела, то, как расследовал их, применяя дедукцию, писал он и о своих отношениях со Скотланд-Ярдом и не скупился на слова, описывая свое разочарование в умственных способностях полицейских. Но больше всего в его письмах Молли нравилось то, что время от времени он писал ей о госпитале Святого Варфоломея. Это было волнующе и увлекательно, и Молли неизменно чувствовала воодушевление всякий раз, когда получала очередное письмо из Лондона. 

В задумчивости пожевав губу, Молли вынула из шкатулки последнее письмо, полученное ею от Шерлока. Она так и не решила, как ей следует относиться к содержанию письма, и, видит Бог, она прочитала его достаточное количество раз, чтобы в точности запомнить его содержание. 

Вот что оно гласило:

«Моя дорогая мисс Хупер,

Мне искренне жаль, но я вынужден прекратить нашу переписку. Прошу вас принять мои искренние пожелания здоровья и счастья… вы его заслуживаете, как никто другой.

Остаюсь ваш преданный друг,

Шерлок Холмс» 

Молли сложила письмо и, разочарованно вздохнув, убрала его обратно в шкатулку, как поступала не один раз до этого. Затем она постаралась задвинуть шкатулку с воспоминаниями как можно дальше под кровать… до следующего раза, по крайней мере. 

Прошло долгих девять месяцев с того дня, когда она получила это письмо, заставившее её строить все возможные и невозможные догадки и предположения. Помимо волнения о его здоровье и безопасности, ей не давал покоя страх, который она испытывала всякий раз, стоило ей подумать о том, что в Лондоне Шерлок мог встретить какую-нибудь женщину и влюбиться в неё. И пусть прежде он старательно избегал супружеских уз, но Молли всегда испытывал сомнения по поводу неспособности испытывать сантименты. Это вполне могло случиться, он мог влюбиться, а потому она ежедневно с замиранием сердца скрупулезно изучала газетные заголовки. О, каким же мучительным было для неё неведение! 

Тот факт, что обычно письма от Шерлока приходили раз в один или два месяца не оставлял никаких сомнений в том, что он действительно был настроен придерживаться обозначенного в письме намерения прекратить переписку. Кроме того, те письма, которые написала и отправила ему она, также остались без ответа. Очевидно, ей следовало признать, что их переписка закончилась… что их дружба закончилась. И Молли повторяла себе снова и снова, что ей следовало смириться с этим и перестать жить прошлым. 

Молли настолько погрузилась в размышления, что позже, когда её одиночество было нарушено стуком в дверь, она едва смогла собраться с мыслями и сосредоточиться на происходящем. Девушка открыла дверь и потрясенно замерла, увидев на пороге… Шерлока Холмса собственной персоной. 

Молли ошеломленно взирала на мужчину, на губах которого застыла привычная, едва уловимая улыбка.

– Мистер Холмс… – начала было она и замолкла в растерянности. Она представления не имела, что ей следует сказать.

– Добрый день, мисс Хупер, – невозмутимо поприветствовал её Шерлок. – Я рад, что мне посчастливилось застать вас дома. Как вы уже, несомненно, догадались, я приехал, чтобы проведать родителей. Совсем ненадолго. Надеюсь, ваша матушка и ваша сестра находятся в добром здравии, – он остановился на короткое мгновение, а затем продолжил: – Я решился побеспокоить вас в надежде, что вы одолжите мне пару инструментов, принадлежавших вашему покойному отцу. Полагаю, вы все ещё храните их из сентиментальных побуждений, даже несмотря на то, что теперь в них нет никакой пользы. Так могу ли я позаимствовать у вас скальпель и зажимы? 

Молли едва могла сосредоточиться на том, что он говорит. Одно было несомненно: его поведение было абсолютно грубым. Но и игнорировать то, что он стоял прямо перед ней, Молли не могла.

– Но ведь вы… Что с вами случилось? – спросила она.

– О чём вы говорите? – нахмурился Шерлок.

– Я не получала от вас известий в течение девяти месяцев, – нахмурилась в ответ Молли. – Я представления не имела, что с вами и живы ли вы!

– Ах, так вы о том деле, – прищёлкнув пальцами, сказал Шерлок. У него был такой вид, будто он только теперь понял, о чём она говорит. – Что ж, я вернулся в Лондон пару месяцев назад после дела, которое поручил мне брат. Должен заметить, что дело оказалось довольно сложным и потребовало длительного пребывания за пределами Англии. Вот почему с тех пор, как я вернулся, мои родители настаивали на том, чтобы увидеть меня. Я подумал, что короткого визита будет вполне достаточно для того, чтобы вернуть им спокойствие. – Закончив свою речь, он усмехнулся. 

– И поэтому вы заявили, будто мы не можем продолжать нашу переписку? Из-за этого опасного дела? А вернувшись, даже не подумали о том, чтобы снова написать мне? – с возмущением спросила она. 

Что промелькнуло в глазах Шерлока. Казалось, только теперь ему в голову пришла мысль, что, возможно, где-то он совершил промах. Он откашлялся и сказал чуть менее уверенным тоном:

– Я сам приехал к вам, как видите. Разумеется, собираясь навестить родителей, я имел намерение нанести визит вашей семье и вам. 

– Только для того, чтобы позаимствовать инструменты? – В голосе Молли отчетливо слышались стальные нотки. Она глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем снова встретилась с ним взглядом. – Мистер Холмс, я думала, что мы друзья. 

– Но мы действительно друзья! – воскликнул он.

– Неужели? – горько усмехнулась Молли. – Мистер Холмс, я, разумеется, понимаю, что вы видите многие вещи в несколько ином свете, чем прочие люди, но мимо вашего внимания едва ли мог ускользнуть тот факт, что настоящие друзья не ведут себя подобным образом. 

– Я действовал сообразно обстоятельствам. Это казалось логичным, – поколебавшись, заметил он.

– Но задумались ли вы хоть раз о том, что чувствовала всё это время я? – едва слышно произнесла Молли и выразительным жестом указала на собственное сердце. 

Шерлок смотрел на неё, широко открыв глаза. Его почти пугал эмоциональный взрыв его, обычно уравновешенной, подруги. Но ещё больше его пугало осознание того, что он натворил. 

– Вам это и в голову не приходило, верно? – гораздо мягче спросила Молли. – Не думаю, что вы когда-либо считались с моими чувствами или действовали, принимая их во внимание. И это, – она остановилась и сжала губы, а затем продолжила с некоторым трудом: – Это глубоко ранит меня, мистер Холмс. Мне больно даже говорить об этом. 

– Мисс Хупер, – осторожно начал Шерлок, – возможно, мне следует извиниться? – Он напомнил себе, что именно так поступают люди в тех случаях, когда хотят исправить положение. Вот только то, что он облёк извинение в форму вопроса, ничуть не способствовало улучшению ситуации. Скорее, наоборот, для Молли это стало последней каплей, переполнившей чашу её ангельского терпения.

– Полагаю, мне следует поблагодарить вас, мистер Холмс. Последние девять месяцев я билась над разгадкой тайного смысла того коротенького письма, что вы прислали мне, но так и не нашла приемлемого объяснения. Теперь же вы дали мне исчерпывающее объяснение. – Молли решительно вздернула подбородок. – И, думаю, это значит, что пришло время нам с вами попрощаться. 

– Попрощаться? – в недоумении спросил Шерлок.

– Да, именно так, – кивнула Молли. – То, что связывает нас, мистер Холмс, это не настоящая дружба. Настоящие друзья поддерживают друг друга и заботятся друг о друге, а не используют для того, чтобы получить желаемое. Поэтому мой ответ – нет. Нет, вы не можете позаимствовать медицинские инструменты моего отца, – на мгновение по её лицу мелькнула грусть, но, сделав ещё один вздох, она продолжила: – Кроме того, боюсь, я должна попросить вас удалиться. 

– Но, мисс Хупер, я… – начал было Шерлок.

– Пожалуйста, уйдите, – решительно сказала она. 

Шерлок снова открыл рот, но тут же закрыл его, не найдя, что сказать для того, чтобы исправить положение. Наконец он приподнял свою шляпу в знак прощания и ушел. 

Он не увидел того, как исказилось её лицо, стоило ей закрыть за ним дверь. 

Шерлок спустился вниз и на дорожке, ведущей к воротам, неожиданно столкнулся лицом к лицу с ещё двумя дамами из семейства Хупер.

– Добрый день, миссис Хупер… мисс Ребекка, – сказал он, поприветствовав каждую из них коротким кивком. 

– Добрый день, мистер Холмс, – одновременно произнесли дамы, явно удивленные встречей с ним. 

Однако он не стал задерживаться рядом с ними, не имея ни малейшего желания тратить время на светские беседы, потому он пожелал им приятного дня и продолжил свой путь. Дамы прошли мимо него и направились к дому, а Шерлок оглянулся вокруг, в поисках кратчайшего пути к главной дороге. 

Он приостановился у деревьев, растущих рядом с домом, и мысленно вернулся к словам, сказанным Молли. Он вынужден был признать, что они беспокоили его. Направляясь к Хуперам, он предполагал, что она будет рада видеть его. Но, как теперь было совершенно очевидно, он ошибся в своих предположениях, а потому ему предстояло разработать план по исправлению создавшегося положения. Он должен был сделать нечто такое, что возродило бы её веру в его дружеские чувства к ней. Потому что он действительно считал её своим другом и заботился о ней. Кроме того, он не хотел терять её дружбу, к которой он привык за эти годы. Нужно было всего лишь придумать, как убедить Молли поверить ему. 

От размышлений его отвлекли голоса, доносившиеся из открытого окна гостиной дома Хуперов: 

– Молли, дорогая, мы заботимся о твоих интересах! 

– Он заходил лишь затем, чтобы позаимствовать инструменты отца, мама! И вам нет нужды беспокоиться, я сказала ему, что это невозможно.

– Он вполне порядочный джентльмен, Молли. Ты ведь знаешь, что я не испытываю никакой неприязни к этому человеку. Я всего лишь беспокоюсь о тебе! 

Шерлок остановился и, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, стал внимательнее вслушиваться в то, что говорила миссис Хупер.

– Дорогая, я, разумеется, знаю о тех чувствах, что ты всегда испытывала к мистеру Холмсу, но ты должна понимать, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Думаю, что теперь, по прошествии стольких лет, это более чем очевидно. 

– Следует признать, что он довольно импозантен, – заметила Ребекка Хупер, – но он же явно убежденный холостяк, у тебя нет ни единого шанса, Молли!

– Он мой друг… был моим другом, – слабо возразила Молли. – То, что мужчина не имеет намерения жениться на мне, вовсе не означает, что я не должна видеться с ним впредь. 

– Возможно, в том, чтобы не видеться с ним есть резон, – в свою очередь возразила миссис Хупер. – Дорогая, ты словно корабль, который бросил якорь в гавани, где ему совсем не рады, и подобно этому кораблю, ты не можешь двигаться в другом – правильном – направлении. Молли, у тебя нет вечности в запасе!

– Да, я знаю, – устало отозвалась Молли. – Я прекрасно знаю, что практически стою одной ногой в могиле. 

– Ох, прекрати, Молли, – вздохнула мать девушки. – Это вовсе не шутки. Речь идет о твоей жизни. Ты должна попрощаться со своими детскими иллюзиями и стать наконец взрослой женщиной. 

– У меня нет никаких иллюзий, мама. Уж поверьте, я очень хорошо понимаю, что реально, а что – нет, – голос Молли помрачнел. – Вам больше не нужно беспокоиться о мистере Холмсе. 

– В таком случае, почему ты до сих пор не замужем? – спросила миссис Хупер. – Ты отвергла мистера Томаса, который проявил интерес к тебе прошлым летом. А ведь он был вполне подходящим джентльменом. Ты должна вырвать мечту о мистере Холмсе из своего сердца, как и мечту о том, чтобы стать врачом. В противном случае ты не сможешь двигаться дальше. 

– Куда двигаться? – несколько раздраженным тоном спросила Молли. – К тому, чтобы стать женой человека, которого я едва знаю, и обзавестись детьми? 

– Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть женой и матерью, – решительно заявила миссис Хупер.

– Как нет ничего плохого и в том, чего хочу я, – не менее решительно произнесла Молли. 

На какое-то время в гостиной Хуперов воцарилось молчание, и Шерлок затаил дыхание. Через мгновение он вновь услышал голос миссис Хупер. Её тон был мягок, но Шерлок ничуть не сомневался в том, что её слова показались бедняжке Молли безжалостными.

– В мечтах нет ничего плохого в том случае, если эти мечты достижимы, – сказала миссис Хупер. – Твои же мечты, моя дорогая Молли, совершенно недостижимы. 

Молли не стала отвечать на слова матери, а затем Шерлок услышал её мягкие шаги. Очевидно, она покинула гостиную.

Шерлок прислонился плечом к одному из деревьев и задумался. Следовало признать, что услышанное удивило его, более того, показалось увлекательным. Прежде он никогда не задумывался о том, как жила или, как следовало из подслушанного разговора, скорее существовала Молли Хупер всё то время, пока он находился за пределами страны. И, разумеется, он никогда не предполагал, что она продолжала чувствовать что-то, настолько… нет, не то, чтобы это имело значение для него. Но это определенно заставило вращаться некие колесики в его постоянно работающем мозгу. 

У Шерлока Холмса появился план. 

И он решил, что следует привести этот план в действие как можно скорее.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

* Элизабет Гаррет Андерсон (1836 – 1917) – английская женщина-врач и суфражистка.

** Энн Престон (1813 – 1872) – американская женщина-врач, гражданская активистка и педагог.


	2. Chapter 2

Шерлок стоял у каменной стены, терпеливо ожидая появления Молли. Он знал, что девушка никогда не изменяет привычке прогуливаться по вечерам, и по его расчетам она должна была появиться с минуты на минуту. В детстве они часто выбирали именно эту тропинку для прогулок вдвоем, хотя в те времена они скорее предпочитали бегать по ней наперегонки, чем степенно прогуливаться. Они любили шалости и приключения почти в той же мере, в какой боялись быть застигнутыми за очередной озорной проделкой. Вспоминая о днях давно минувшего детства, Шерлок не сумел удержаться от тихого смешка. Однако тихий треск веток и звуки приближающихся шагов заставили его отвлечься от воспоминаний. 

Обогнув угол, Молли невольно ахнула и прижала руки к груди при виде Шерлока, силуэт которого выделялся на фоне заходящего солнца. Однако к её чести, она мгновенно справилась с потрясением.

– Что вы здесь делаете, мистер Холмс? – устремив на него пристальный взгляд, спросила она.

– Прошу меня извинить, если я невольно напугал вас, но я знал, что непременно встречу вас здесь. Мне представлялось, что это удобное время и место для разговора, – ответил он.

– Возможно, будет лучше, если мы встретимся в другое, более подходящее время? – с оскорбленным видом спросила Молли. – Вы не находите, что встречаться наедине несколько неуместно, мистер Холмс?

– О, мисс Хупер, неужели вы забыли о тех временах, когда мы с вами встречались здесь наедине едва ли не каждый день? – усмехнулся Шерлок. – Что же изменилось теперь? 

– Многое изменилось, мистер Холмс, – немного заикаясь, ответила Молли. – И прежде всего то, что мы более не дети. 

– Ах да, именно этот вопрос я и намеревался обсудить с вами, – сказал Шерлок. – Думаю, что, выслушав меня, вы согласитесь с тем, что нам действительно следовало встретиться без свидетелей. Видите ли, мисс Хупер, сегодня я вдруг обнаружил, что вы всё ещё не связали себя узами брака.

Молли в изумлении открыла рот, но тут же, опомнившись, спросила:

– Вы действительно обнаружили это только сегодня?

– Дело в том, что я нахожу этот факт довольно занятным и в равной степени вызывающим беспокойство, – ответил Шерлок, шагая из стороны в сторону.

Молли нахмурилась. Разговор с каждым мгновением приобретал всё более неприятный оборот. 

– О да, мне регулярно напоминают о том, насколько вызывающим беспокойство является этот факт, – выразительно закатив глаза, сказала она.

– В действительности меня беспокоит то, что вся ваша жизнь зависит от того, удастся ли вашей матушке устроить для вас выгодный брак, – заметил Шерлок. – Мне прекрасно известно, чего вы хотели бы от жизни. Более того, я знаю, что вы обладаете незаурядным умом.

Он остановился, и посмотрел на неё так, будто она была прозрачной. 

– Вы ведь по-прежнему хотите изучать медицину, не так ли? – спросил Шерлок, понизив голос. 

Прежде чем ответить Молли сморгнула и откашлялась.

– Да, – призналась она. – Это действительно то, чего я хочу. Неужели вы помните об этом? 

– Было бы довольно трудно забыть об этом, – с коротким смешком заметил Шерлок. – Вы мало о чём говорили с такой страстью в ту пору, когда мы с вами были детьми. Насколько мне помнится, вы хотели стать врачом и даже специализироваться в области патологоанатомии. О, эти наши дерзкие и прекрасные детские мечты! 

Молли опустила взгляд на свои руки и проглотила комок в горле. Она не была уверена в том, что вполне понимает, к чему именно клонит Шерлок, но у неё сложилось впечатление, будто он вознамерился напомнить ей о том, чего она лишает себя.

– Мы оба мечтали о многих вещах, – тихо сказала Молли. – К сожалению, моим мечтам суждено оставаться только мечтами лишь потому, что я женщина, – криво усмехнувшись, добавила она. 

– Именно об этом я и хотел поговорить с вами, – кивнул Шерлок. – Видите ли, я чувствую себя в некотором роде обязанным вам, а потому хотел бы предложить вам приемлемое решение вашей проблемы. Считайте это жестом дружбы,– добавил он, сделав короткую пазу, необходимую ему для того, чтобы подобрать нужное слово. – В последнее время я, очевидно, зарекомендовал себя как не самый лучший друг, а потому решил сделать вам предложение, которое, смею надеяться, может обернуться выгодой для нас обоих. – Шерлок приблизился к ней ещё на один шаг и пристально посмотрел на неё. – Я предлагаю вам заключить брак, – сказал он. 

– Заключить брак? Но с кем? – Молли посмотрела на него, вопросительно нахмурив брови.

– Разве это не очевидно? – усмехнулся Шерлок. – Со мной, разумеется. 

Молли продолжала изумленно смотреть на него.

– Это ничуть не смешно, мистер Холмс, – сказала она, когда он снова перевёл на неё взгляд.

– Рад это слышать, – заметил он и продолжил совершенно серьёзным тоном: – Я вовсе не имел намерения шутить, мисс Хупер.

– Мистер Холмс! – задыхаясь от гнева, воскликнула она. – Смею надеться, я нахожусь не в столь отчаянном положении, чтобы нуждаться в брачном предложении, сделанным из жалости другом детства. Полагаю, сегодня я вытерпела достаточно унижений от вас, а теперь, прошу меня извинить.

С этими словами она решительно направилась прочь от него. Однако он неожиданно взял её за руку и вынудил остановиться.

– Мисс Хупер, – начал он, – прошу вас, оставьте на минуту в стороне личные обиды и постарайтесь рассуждать логически. – Шерлок выглядел несколько сбитым с толку. Очевидно, он не предполагал, что ему придется прилагать столько усилий для того, чтобы убедить её принять его предложение. Однако он был совершенно убежден в том, что его план безупречен, а потому, как ему представлялось, ему требовалось всего лишь посвятить Молли в подробности плана и тогда, согласно его ожиданиям, она непременно согласится принять сделанное им предложение. – Позвольте мне изложить все факты, – сказал он.

Молли всё ещё выглядела сердитой, но всё же, высвободив руку из его хватки, она осталась стоять рядом с ним.

– Что ж, извольте, – предложила она.

– Мисс Хупер, вы, как и я, не состоите в браке и не связаны обязательствами, – констатировал он очевидный факт. – И это является предметом беспокойства для обеих наших семей. Как вам, разумеется, известно, я попросту не создан для брака. Существует огромное количество вещей, которые я нахожу куда более интересными и стоящими моего внимания, чем такие обывательские радости, как производство потомства. 

Молли залилась жгучим румянцем.

– Однако, – продолжал тем временем Шерлок, – мои родители, очевидно, намерены причитать по поводу моего матримониального статуса до самой моей смерти или же до того дня, когда я вступлю в брак, в зависимости от того, что случится раньше. – На этом месте он многозначительно посмотрел на неё. – Если бы мы с вами поженились, для меня это было бы идеальным решением. Моя семья пришла бы к выводу, что я наконец остепенился и теперь за мной есть кому присмотреть в Лондоне, или нечто в подобном роде. Вы же, мисс Хупер, обрели бы свободу сделать то, о чём так долго мечтали – поступить в медицинский колледж. 

Несмотря на твёрдое намерение не показывать своего интереса к его плану, Молли не смогла справиться с потрясением и в изумлении приоткрыла рот. Шерлок же воспользовался этим, чтобы продолжить излагать свой план. 

– Это, как вам, безусловно, известно, вовсе не невозможно. В наше время женщины становятся медиками куда чаще, чем десять или двадцать лет назад. Однако для женщины, не имеющей за спиной мужчину, который поддерживал бы её в её стремлении получить медицинское образование, это по-прежнему остается довольно сложной задачей. Но в качестве моей супруги, – сказал он, понизив голос, – вы не только получите уникальную возможность поступить в единственный в своём роде медицинский колледж при госпитале Святого Варфоломея, но также сможете рассчитывать на то, что к вам отнесутся со всем возможным уважением. Поверьте, я сделаю всё от меня зависящее для того, чтобы в колледже к вам относились как к равной, чтобы ваши знания и ум получили должное признание. 

Молли вынуждена была отступить назад и прислониться к каменной стене в поисках опоры. Она отвела взгляд от Шерлока и принялась напряженно думать, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что добром его затея не кончится и что ей следует отказаться от его предложения, но не могла найти ни одного аргумента против. Впрочем, кое-что всё же пришло ей на ум. 

– Насколько я поняла, вы говорите о временном соглашении, – подняв на него взгляд, сказала она. – Но каким образом это может быть возможно?

– О, это лучшая часть моего плана, – улыбнувшись, сказал он и приблизился к ней ещё на шаг. – Этот факт известен не так хорошо, как можно было бы ожидать, но в действительности расторгнуть брак не так уж сложно. К тому времени, когда ваше обучение подойдет к концу, и вашему положению ничего не будет угрожать, мы сможем аннулировать наш брак и даже избежать скандала при этом. Вы станете доктором и займётесь своей карьерой, я же вернусь к привычному образу жизни и сосредоточусь на своей работе. Каждый из нас пойдет своим путем, получив желаемое, – изложив свой гениальный план до конца, он улыбнулся. 

– Но разве для аннуляции брака не нужны веские основания? – с сомнением спросила Молли. – Какое основание сможем представить мы? 

– Отсутствие консумации брака, – пожав плечами, нарочито небрежно ответил Шерлок. 

Румянец вновь вспыхнул на нежных щеках Молли.

– Понимаю, – тихо произнесла она, отведя взгляд.

– Надеюсь, мое предложение не кажется вам абсолютно неприемлемым, – спустя мгновение молчания, сказал Шерлок. – Как видите, я предлагаю вам брак по расчету, брак, который не предполагает возможность иметь детей. Кроме того, тот факт, что вы состояли в браке, который был аннулирован, может не лучшим образом повлиять на ваши брачные перспективы. Впрочем, я заверяю вас, что готов взять всю ответственность за возможный скандал на себя, вы же сможете представить себя пострадавшей стороной. В действительности я предлагаю вам средство для достижения цели. Я предлагаю вам карьеру, о которой вы всегда мечтали… но не более того. 

Молли пристально посмотрела в его ледяные глаза, затем она принялась изучать его лицо, черты которого были знакомы ей едва ли не лучше, чем черты собственного лица, но при этом, парадоксальным образом, по-прежнему казались ей загадочными. Ей было любопытно, сможет ли она справиться с этим. Сможет ли она выйти замуж за человека, которого любила всем сердцем, зная, что он не только не разделяет её чувств, но рассчитывает на скорую аннуляцию брака. Кроме того, не следовало забывать и о том, что он обладал исключительным талантом сводить её с ума время от времени. Ей стало интересно, доживут ли они оба или хотя бы один из них до того времени, когда пожалеют о содеянном. В то же время она вполне отдавала себе отчет в том, что если сейчас откажет ему и предпочтет остаться подле матушки и сестры, едва ли ей представится другой шанс изменить свою жизнь. По меньшей мере, он предлагал ей возможность получить профессию, о которой она всегда мечтала, и пусть это означало, что ей придется отказаться от возможности в будущем иметь мужа и детей, разве могла она пожертвовать шансом воплотить свою мечту в жизнь?

Придя наконец к решению, Молли кивнула.

– Я принимаю ваше предложение, – сказала она, натянуто улыбнувшись.

– Вот и отлично, – хлопнув в ладони, заключил Шерлок. – Теперь, вероятно, нам следует пойти к вам домой и сообщить новость вашей матушке? 

– Ох, погодите, – воскликнула Молли, вдруг обнаружив, что совершенно упустила из виду обстоятельство, которое ставило под угрозу их соглашение. – Каким образом я смогу убедить матушку позволить мне выйти за вас замуж на таких условиях? Она никогда не допустит этого. 

Шерлок нахмурился и слегка наклонил голову. 

– Мисс Хупер, право же, вы ведь не ожидали, будто мы сообщим вашей семье обо всех подробностях заключённого нами соглашения? – спросил он. – Разумеется, обе наши семьи должны пребывать в неведении относительно деталей нашего плана. 

Молли в задумчивости прикусила губу.

– Но разве это возможно? – спросила она. – Матушка и сестра, разумеется, захотят навестить нас в Лондоне и, вероятно, пожить с нами некоторое время, чтобы убедиться в том, что я вполне устроена и ни в чём не нуждаюсь. Они будут жить под одной крышей с нами, в довольно ограниченном пространстве, если я правильно представляю себе то, как устроена жизнь в Лондоне. Сможем ли мы держать их в неведении? 

Шерлок усмехнулся и медленно приблизился к ней. Наклонившись, он нежно взял её руку в свою и принялся изучать почти с обожанием. Затем он посмотрел в её глаза, и от его взгляда щёки девушки снова зарделись. 

– У меня много талантов, мисс Хупер, – понизив голос до интимного шёпота, произнёс он. – В том числе я обладаю способностью правдоподобно играть любую роль. Позвольте мне заверить вас в том, что в случае необходимости я смогу убедительно выглядеть в роли влюбленного мужа, обожающего свою жену. – Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он поднёс её руку к своим губам и прикоснулся к ней в нежнейшем поцелуе. 

Молли вдруг поняла, что снова смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот от изумления. Кроме того, она обнаружила, что у неё внезапно пересохло в горле.

– Что ж, – едва слышно произнесла она, глядя в его глаза, – в таком случае нам остается лишь сообщить моей матушке о том, что мы с вами приняли решение пожениться.


	3. Chapter 3

Заметив брата, сидящего на парковой скамейке, Шерлок направился прямо к нему и, поравнявшись с ним, присел рядом. Майкрофт, тем временем, достал из своего портфеля небольшую стопку бумаг и передал их младшему брату.

– Это было далеко не так просто устроить, братец мой, – заметил он, постаравшись, чтобы его голос в полной мере отразил все те неудобства, которые ему пришлось претерпеть в связи с подготовкой этих бумаг.

– Неужели? – без особого интереса спросил Шерлок, листая бумаги. – Однако же ты управился на удивление быстро.

Прежде чем разговор продолжился, старший из братьев с минуту молча разглядывал младшего.

– И где же в настоящий момент находится очаровательная миссис Холмс? В «Савойе»? – спросил наконец Майкрофт.

– Разумеется, – устало ответил Шерлок. – Как тебе хорошо известно, именно там мы проводим наш медовый месяц.

– Позволено ли мне будет спросить, как прошли твои первые дни в качестве женатого человека? Можешь не щадить мои деликатные чувства и поделиться со мной всеми кровавыми подробностями, – с дразнящим блеском в глазах предложил Майкрофт.

– А ты можешь сделать мне одолжение и избавить от бессмысленных вопросов, – бросив на брата хмурый взгляд, огрызнулся Шерлок. – Тебе, разумеется, известно, что я всего лишь оказываю дружескую услугу своей давней подруге.

– Вы с мисс Хупер всегда были довольно дружны, не так ли? – задумчиво посмотрев на младшего брата, заметил Майкрофт. – Должен признаться, что не был особенно удивлен, когда ты сообщил мне об этой твоей дружеской услуге. Но ты ведь не станешь отрицать, что и сам имеешь некоторую выгоду от вашего соглашения?

– Ах да, дражайшая маменька наконец получила желаемое и теперь оставит меня в покое. Ты ведь об этой выгоде говорил? – сузив глаза, многозначительно сказал Шерлок.

– Ну, разумеется, именно об этой, – с ухмылкой заверил Майкрофт. – Впрочем, я всё же должен спросить: ты действительно уверен, что тебе нужны эти бумаги об аннулировании брака?

– Что заставляет тебя думать, будто я могу быть не уверен в этом? – спросил Шерлок, просматривая бумаги.

– Два года – долгий срок, – пожал плечами Майкрофт. – Многое может измениться за это время. Возможно, даже то, о чём в эту минуту ты и не задумываешься, а потому я не могу не задаться вопросом, будут ли эти бумаги по-прежнему актуальны два года спустя? – доверительно понизив голос, сказал он.

Шерлок раздраженно вздохнул и засунул бумаги в карман пиджака.

– В самом деле, Майкрофт, ты как будто вовсе меня не знаешь, – заметил он. – Два года спустя эти бумаги будут актуальны ровно в той же степени, что и сегодня. Тебе определенно не о чем беспокоиться. Молли для меня только друг… почти сестра. – Он беспечно рассмеялся и поднялся со скамейки.

– В точности как я и ожидал, – хмыкнув, пробормотал Майкрофт, явно не убежденный словами брата. – Что ж, не смею более тебя задерживать. Твоя жена, должно быть, ждёт тебя.

– Да, пожалуй, – согласился Шерлок, поправляя шляпу. – Приближается время послеобеденной прогулки. Должен заметить, что все эти светские развлечения довольно утомительны.

Майкрофт взял свой портфель и поднялся.

– Придется преодолеть себя и постараться справиться с этим испытанием, братец мой, – сказал он, сделав выразительный жест рукой. – Вы не можете вечно скрываться ото всех. Город должен видеть счастливо женатого Шерлока Холмса, с гордостью представляющего обществу свою молодую жену.

– О да, нам ведь обязательно из всего устраивать нелепые спектакли на потеху обществу, – криво усмехнувшись, произнес Шерлок. – Знал бы ты, с каким нетерпением я жду следующей недели, когда можно будет вернуться на Бейкер-стрит.

– Где вам придется устраивать спектакли лишь для ваших гостей, что, разумеется, куда менее обременительно, – с иезуитской улыбкой заметил Майкрофт.

– Во всяком случае, я буду дома, в привычной обстановке, и мне не придётся придерживаться тех ограничений, которые я вынужден соблюдать сейчас как новобрачный, проводящий медовый месяц с молодой женой. Но, как бы утомительно это не было, мне придется с этим смириться. Полагаю, я должен почаще напоминать себе о том, ради чего всё это было устроено. Всего доброго, Майкрофт. – С этими словами Шерлок решительно направился прочь.

Майкрофт покачал головой и задумчиво посмотрел вслед брату.

– Держу пари, что им понадобится не больше года, – пробормотал он.

***

Звук поворачиваемого в замке ключа отвлек внимание Молли от газеты, которую она просматривала в этот момент, и, мгновение спустя, девушка увидела входящего в номер Шерлока. Сняв шляпу, он приблизился к ней с какими-то бумагами в руках.

– А я всё гадала, когда же вы вернётесь, – с улыбкой сказала она.

– Мне пришлось задержаться в связи с тем, что я должен был позаботиться о свадебном подарке для вас, – сообщил Шерлок. – К сожалению, я не могу притвориться, будто это сюрприз. – Самодовольно улыбаясь, он передал ей несколько документов, прочие же бумаги снова сунул в карман пиджака.

Молли взяла документы и, едва пробежав по ним взглядом, вскочила с кресла с блестящими от радостного возбуждения глазами.

– Мистер Холмс, неужели это?.. – взволнованно начала она и замолкла, не в силах подобрать нужные слова.

– Вы были успешно зачислены в Медицинский колледж при госпитале Святого Варфоломея. Обучение начнётся осенью, – пришёл ей на помощь Шерлок. – Всё именно так, как я и обещал вам.

Молли продолжала смотреть на документы с восторженной улыбкой. Ей казалось, что она держит в руках величайшее сокровище.

– Я едва могу в это поверить, – тихо призналась она.

– Неужели вы сомневались в том, что я смогу это устроить? – спросил Шерлок, расположившись в кресле напротив того, в котором минутой ранее сидела Молли.

– Нет, нет, дело вовсе не в том, что я сомневалась в вас, – поспешно возразила она, вновь устраиваясь в кресле. – Но это настолько грандиозно, что несколько ошеломляет… и подавляет. Видите ли, теперь, когда сбылась моя заветная мечта, я могу думать лишь о том, как оказаться достойной её и добиться успеха. – От волнения она прижала руки к груди и теперь могла чувствовать, как неистово колотится её сердце.

– Вот уж о чём вам совершенно не следует тревожиться, – невозмутимо заявил Шерлок. – Вне всяких сомнений, что это именно то, для чего вы были рождены.

– Неужели ваш брат смог заставить руководство медицинского колледжа закрыть глаза на тот факт, что у меня нет требуемого университетского образования? – спросила Молли, внимательнее изучив одну из бумаг.

– Так и есть, – со вздохом сказал Шерлок. – Как порой ни досадно это признавать, но слово Майкрофта Холмса имеет силу закона в Лондоне, что даёт некоторые преимущества.

– Полагаю, вы правы, – кивнула Молли. Она нервно облизала губы, прежде чем решилась продолжить. – Но ничего этого не было бы, если бы не вы. Это вы попросили его посодействовать моему зачислению в медицинский колледж, и я… я безмерно благодарна вам за это, – пылко произнесла она.

На мгновение их глаза встретились, затем Шерлок откашлялся, поспешно встал с кресла и подошел к окну.

– Думаю, сегодня нам с вами следует прогуляться в парке. Общество должно видеть нас вместе как можно чаще. Поэтому советую вам сходить за вашей шляпкой, чтобы мы могли отправиться на прогулку прямо сейчас, пока ещё не слишком поздно, – сказал он, вновь повернувшись к ней лицом. – Кстати, раз уж мы заговорили о шляпках и нарядах, надеюсь, ваша поездка за покупками прошла успешно, и вы купили всё, что вам было необходимо.

– О да, – кивнула Молли, оглядывая свой наряд. – Однако я всё ещё не могу отделаться от мысли, что неразумно было тратить столько денег на эти умопомрачительно дорогие новые наряды, и это при том, что у меня и без того достаточно платьев, которые находятся во вполне удовлетворительном состоянии.

Шерлок окинул её внимательным изучающим взглядом.

– О да, я прекрасно осведомлен о состоянии вашего гардероба, – произнёс он наконец. – Но как я уже говорил ранее, мы должны убедительно выглядеть в своих ролях. Жену Шерлока Холмса, живущую в Лондоне и обучающуюся в престижнейшем медицинском колледже, не должны видеть в платьях, которые всего лишь «находятся во вполне удовлетворительном состоянии». Ваши наряды должны быть безупречны. Чрезмерно роскошные и вычурные платья, разумеется, вызовут скандал, но если вы будете одеты слишком просто и старомодно, обществу это покажется странным и породит ненужные вопросы.

– Вероятно, вы правы, – вздохнув, согласилась Молли. – А моя сегодняшняя поездка за покупками оказалась очень удачной. Я не особенно разбираюсь в моде, – призналась она, вспыхнув лёгким румянцем. – Но эти милые леди в магазине сделали всё возможное, чтобы помочь мне с выбором, и они определенно знали, что мне предложить. Благодаря их любезному вниманию, я довольно приятно провела время, выбирая наряды.

– Рад это слышать, – сказал Шерлок и выразительно взглянул на свои карманные часы. – Нам следует поторопиться, если мы хотим отправиться на прогулку, – напомнил он.

– Да, конечно, я только надену шляпку. – С этими словами Молли поспешно направилась в спальню. Прихватив шляпку, она на мгновение задержалась, чтобы взглянуть на себя в зеркало. Она пригладила свои светло-каштановые волосы, водворив на место несколько выбившихся прядей, и даже пощипала себя за щёки, чтобы к ним прилила кровь. Ей вдруг подумалось, что она ничуть не выглядит изменившейся, и эта мысль позабавила её. Она жила в Лондоне, в «Савойе», с Шерлоком Холмсом, который теперь был её мужем… и всё же, прислушиваясь и приглядываясь к себе, она не обнаруживала никаких изменений, несмотря на все те грандиозные перемены, которые произошли в её жизни. И она не могла не задаться вопросом о том, насколько по-иному она выглядела бы теперь, если бы действительно стала женой Шерлока в истинном смысле.

Молли тряхнула головой, отгоняя мысли, приводящие в смятение ум и сердце, и надела новенькую шляпку, тщательно закрепив её булавкой. Не имело смысла мечтать о том, чему никогда не суждено сбыться. Куда разумнее было жить настоящим и находить радость в том, что у неё уже было. Вроде роскошного номера в «Савойе» или письма о её зачислении в Медицинский колледж при госпитале Святого Варфоломея. И возможности хотя бы иногда притворяться женой Шерлока Холмса.

К тому времени, когда Молли вернулась в гостиную, Шерлок как раз надевал свою шляпу. Покончив с этим, он приблизился к жене и предложил ей руку, согнутую в локте. Молли продела в неё свою руку, и они отправились на прогулку.

– Возвращаясь к тому, о чём мы с вами говорили, – начал Шерлок, как только они покинули гостиничный номер. – Думаю, мы с вами могли бы продолжить обсуждение во время нашей прогулки.

***

– Мы едем в какое-то конкретное место? – спросила Молли, расположившись в экипаже, нанятом Шерлоком.

– Мы находимся в Лондоне уже три дня, – напомнил Шерлок, наблюдая за уличным движением. – Думаю, вам пора взглянуть на Трафальгарскую площадь. Кроме того, мы прогуляемся по Сент-Джеймсскому парку, именно туда нас везёт экипаж.

– О, звучит прекрасно! – восторженно воскликнула Молли, с воодушевлением глядя в окно экипажа и наслаждаясь видами и звуками лондонских улиц.

– Нам следует время от времени посещать достопримечательности, чтобы нас видели вместе, – продолжал тем временем Шерлок. – Мы не можем провести весь наш медовый месяц, заперевшись в гостиничном номере.

– Вы правы, – кивнула Молли.

– Кроме того, мы можем воспользоваться этим временем для того, чтобы попрактиковаться, – заметил он.

– В чём именно мы должны практиковаться? – удивленно взглянув на него, спросила девушка.

– В том, чтобы убедительно выглядеть в роли мужа и жены, – последовал ответ.

– По-вашему, сейчас мы выглядим неубедительно в роли супружеской пары? – нахмурилась Молли.

– Разумеется, впечатление, производимое супружеской парой, определяется теми причинами, по которым брак был заключён, – пожал плечами Шерлок. – Как вам, конечно же, известно, большая часть браков напоминает скорее деловое соглашение. Однако мы с вами пытаемся убедить всех, и прежде всего вашу семью в том, что наш брак – это счастливый союз двух любящих сердец.

– Думаю… даже уверена, что мы вполне можем преуспеть в этом, – убеждённо произнесла Молли.

Шерлок усмехнулся и начал с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывать свои кожаные перчатки.

– Что вас так забавляет? – Молли вздохнула с раздражением.

– Дело в том, что я нахожу вашу уверенность несколько чрезмерной, – хмыкнув, ответил он. – В конце концов, у вас никогда не было причин намеренно вводить кого-либо в заблуждение, тем более вашу семью. И, если воспоминания о нашем детстве не подводят меня, ваш румянец всякий раз выдавал нас, что, полагаю, вполне может случиться и в этот раз. Разве прежде вам приходилось играть столь сложную роль? Думаю, едва ли.

Молли в возмущении скрестила руки на груди и постаралась сделать всё возможное для того, чтобы скрыть тот самый предательский румянец, о котором он говорил.

– И что же вы предлагаете, мистер Холмс? – спросила она. – Очевидно же, что вы считаете, будто мне нужны своего рода уроки.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и подался чуть вперед, ближе к ней.

– Подумайте о той близости, что связывает любящих супругов. Близости, которую они разделяют, оставшись наедине, за закрытыми дверями спальни, – сказал он.

Нервно сглотнув, Молли вдруг почувствовала, что в экипаже стало слишком душно.

– Разумеется, на публике следует проявлять сдержанность, – продолжал Шерлок. – Но у общества не должно оставаться никаких сомнений по поводу того, что мы с вами влюблены и совершенно счастливы друг с другом. Между нами должна угадываться та особая связь, которая возможна только между по-настоящему любящими друг друга мужем и женой. Едва уловимые вещи, такие, как голос, становящийся более мягким всякий раз, когда мы обращаемся друг к другу, особые взгляды, которые мы украдкой бросаем друг на друга, должны со всей очевидностью свидетельствовать о существующей между нами привязанности.

Как только он закончил свою пламенную тираду, Молли взглянула на него, не в силах скрыть улыбку.

– И вы действительно считаете, будто я нуждаюсь в уроках, чтобы убедительно сыграть роль любящей жены, мистер Холмс? – спросила она.

– Разумеется, – незамедлительно ответил он. – Вы никогда не состояли в подобного рода отношениях и не испытывали ничего похожего, из чего следует, что вам непросто будет изобразить всё то, о чём я говорил.

Молли в задумчивости склонила голову.

– Но ведь и у вас нет опыта в подобного рода отношениях, – напомнила она. – Отчего же вы считаете, будто сведущи в этом вопросе?

– Оттого, мисс Хупер, что я наблюдаю, – самодовольно улыбнувшись, ответил Шерлок.

Молли задумчиво кивнула и отвернулась, чтобы взглянуть в окно. Разумеется, он был прав. Он действительно проводил много времени, наблюдая за поведением людей и исследуя различные проявления человеческой натуры. И всё же ему недоставало того, чего нельзя было постичь, всего лишь наблюдая и исследуя, каким бы обширным не был его опыт в этом.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Шерлок был увлечен происходящим за окном экипажа, Молли украдкой взглянула на него. Её взгляд прошёлся по его идеально очерченному профилю и скульптурным чертам лица, задержавшись на острых скулах, затем скользнул вниз, по его широким плечам и стройному поджарому телу, облаченному в безупречно скроенный сюртучный костюм. О, ей вовсе не сложно будет убедить свет в том, что она влюблена в своего мужа и счастлива с ним.

Потому что ей совершенно не нужно было притворяться влюблённой.

***

Шерлок и Молли шли по парку, наслаждаясь теплом весеннего солнца. Молли полной грудью вдыхала свежий воздух и получала ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от прогулки рука об руку с мужем.

– Дорогая, – мягко произнёс Шерлок, нарушая тишину.

– Прошу прощения? – немедленно повернулась к нему Молли.

– Дорогая… именно так я должен буду обращаться к вам дома всякий раз, когда ваша матушка и ваша сестра будут находиться в пределах слышимости, – пояснил он. – Вы же, в свою очередь, должны называть меня «дорогой».

– О, понимаю, – кивнула Молли.

Они обменялись приветствиями с очередной парой, также прогуливавшейся в парке, а затем Шерлок продолжил:

– Разумеется, мы можем использовать и другие ласковые обращения, если вам будет угодно. Лишь бы это звучало насколько возможно естественно и правдоподобно.

Молли мысленно улыбнулась. В этот момент она не могла даже представить, что у неё могли возникнуть сложности с естественным и правдоподобным исполнением роли его счастливой жены. Впрочем, она ведь знала Шерлока. Она знала его в течение многих лет и отлично понимала, что жизнь с ним может оказаться отнюдь не безоблачной. Это может превратиться в настоящее испытание на прочность вне зависимости от того, насколько сильно она любила его. Он обладал весьма эксцентричной натурой, имел множество причуд и странностей, а некоторые черты его сложного характера могли довести до белого каления даже святого. Но разве существовала на свете хоть одна женщина, которая время от времени не конфликтовала бы со своим мужем? Именно поэтому любые трудности со взаимопониманием, которые возникали у них с Шерлоком или могли возникнуть впредь следовало принимать как ещё одну сторону супружеской жизни, которая в действительности имела мало общего с идиллическими картинками безмятежного семейного блаженства.

– Думаю, нам придется особенно постараться, чтобы убедить вашу матушку поверить в то, что нас с вами связывает искренняя и глубокая любовь, – мягко сказал Шерлок, склонившись к жене, когда они поравнялись с ещё одной прогуливающейся парой.

– О, не думаю, что она в действительности считает, будто мы пытаемся обмануть всех, – также мягко ответила Молли. – Но, полагаю, я понимаю, что именно вы имеете в виду. Видите ли, моя матушка просто беспокоится обо мне.

– Вот именно, – кивнул Шерлок. – И по этой причине во время предстоящего визита вашей семьи в Лондон мы с вами должны сделать всё возможное для того, чтобы ваша матушка и ваша сестра вернулись в деревню, пребывая в совершенной уверенности, что вы вступили в брак, полный любви и окружены заботой и вниманием.

– Для неё будет ужасным потрясением, когда она узнает, что наш брак был аннулирован, – внезапно помрачнев, сказала Молли. Ей по-прежнему не нравилось то, что придётся причинить боль матушке и сестре.

– Будет лучше, если пока мы не будем задумываться об этом, – беспечно заявил Шерлок. – В должное время, когда придёт пора аннулировать наш брак, мы сделаем всё быстро, не привлекая ненужного внимания и настолько безболезненно, насколько это в принципе возможно. А теперь предлагаю обсудить некоторые аспекты вашего проживания на Бейкер-стрит.

К этому времени они достигли Трафальгарской площади, и Молли отвлеклась от беседы, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на открывшуюся чудесную панораму. Шерлок с радостью последовал за ней, когда она настойчиво потянула его в сторону одного из грандиозных фонтанов, дойдя до которого, Молли уселась на бортик и окунула пальцы в прохладную воду.

– Это чудесное место! – с улыбкой воскликнула она.

Шерлок задумчиво огляделся вокруг.

– Это полезное место, – наконец сказал он. – Здесь всегда довольно оживленно и людно.

– Я хотела сказать, что здесь очень красиво, – мечтательно произнесла Молли, глядя в прозрачную воду.

То, насколько искренне она наслаждалась такой безделицей, как фонтан, несколько сбивало Шерлока с толку. Было довольно занятно наблюдать за тем, что именно привлекало её внимание в городе, полном возможностей и соблазнов.

– Ох, простите, кажется, я отвлеклась, – вывел его из задумчивости голос жены. – Так о чём вы говорили?

Ему пришлось сделать над собой небольшое усилие, чтобы вспомнить предмет разговора.

– Ах да, я говорил о вашем проживании на Бейкер-стрит, – сказал он. – Надеюсь, вы понимаете, с какими условиями вам придется столкнуться?

Молли улыбнулась, продолжая выводить кончиками пальцев причудливые узоры на поверхности воды.

– Я не привередлива, – пожав плечами, ответила она. – И меня ничуть не беспокоит, что нам придется жить в некоторой тесноте.

– Рад это слышать, – с некоторой осторожностью протянул Шерлок. – Но действительно ли вы в полной мере понимаете, что именно я имею в виду? На следующей неделе к нам приедут ваша матушка и ваша сестра, и, разумеется, займут единственную свободную спальню в моей квартире. А это будет означать, что нам с вами придется делить одну спальню.

От него не укрылся румянец, вспыхнувший на её щеках, как только она поняла, о чём именно он пытался сказать ей.

– Ах, вы об этом, – сказала Молли и слегка улыбнулась. Шерлок же невольно задумался о том, не была ли эта её улыбка своего рода попыткой спрятаться за маской невозмутимости. – Думаю, это не доставит нам особого неудобства.

– Очень хорошо, – кивнул он. Было очевидно, что сложившееся положение беспокоило Молли, но не существовало никакой возможности избавить её от этого беспокойства. В его квартире была только одна свободная спальня, занять которую предстояло её матери и сестре. А потому у него и Молли не оставалось иного выбора, как делить одну постель. По крайней мере, в тех случаях, когда он будет спать в то же время, что и она. Его это совершенно не беспокоило, но он признавал, что для Молли это может создать определенные неудобства.

– Я редко сплю, – добавил он.

– Я помню, – тихонько рассмеялась она. – По крайней мере, насколько я помню, именно так было в детстве.

– И с тех пор сон отнюдь не стал более интересным занятием, – улыбнулся Шерлок.

– Я действительно думаю, что мы с вами можем делить одну кровать на двоих в течение некоторого времени, не испытывая при этом никакой неловкости… или почти никакой неловкости, – тихо сказала Молли, спустя несколько мгновений тишины.

Шерлок подал ей руку, помогая подняться, после чего они продолжили прогулку по площади и её живописным окрестностям.

– Вы только посмотрите! – воскликнула вдруг Молли, остановившись перед одним из огромных бронзовых львов, установленных на площади. – Кажется, будто он ждет, когда его погладят и почешут за ушком, – хихикнула она. – Знаете, я всегда хотела иметь кошку, но, пожалуй, эта кошка потребовала бы слишком много внимания.

– Я ни за что не позволил бы такой кошке спать в моей постели, – сказал Шерлок, не в силах сдержать улыбку.

– Шерлок Холмс! – Шерлок и Молли обернулись на звук жизнерадостного голоса. Перед ними стоял невысокий полноватый джентльмен.

– Добрый день, Стамфорд, – любезно произнёс Шерлок, пожимая протянутую для рукопожатия руку.

– Я слышал, вы покидали Лондон, Холмс, рад видеть, что вы вернулись. – Стамфорд с очевидным любопытством переводил взгляд с Шерлока на хорошенькую молодую женщину, стоявшую рядом с ним.

И в этот момент Шерлок решил, что теперь самое время начать игру.

– Стамфорд, могу я представить вам мою жену Молли? – громко произнёс он.

Шерлок не мог не признать, что ему доставило некоторое удовольствие выражение искреннего потрясения, мгновенно отразившееся на лице Стамфорда.

– Бог мой, вот это новость! – с нервным смешком воскликнул Стамфорд и продолжил гораздо спокойнее: – Для меня огромная честь быть представленным вам, миссис Холмс. Какая приятная неожиданность! Примите мои самые искренние поздравления!

– О, благодарю вас, – сказала Молли, заливаясь нежным румянцем.

– Молли, позвольте представить вам доктора Майкла Стамфорда, – обратился Шерлок к жене. – Доктор Стамфорд преподает в Медицинском колледже при госпитале Святого Варфоломея, поэтому вы непременно встретитесь с ним в ближайшее время. – Затем он обернулся к Стамфорду и пояснил: – Дело в том, что миссис Холмс недавно была зачислена в Медицинский колледж.

– Это чудесно, просто чудесно! – воскликнул Стамфорд, сияя улыбкой. – Вы, должно быть, невероятно взволнованы, миссис Холмс, – заметил он, обращаясь к Молли.

– О да, – кивнула она. – Должна признать, я немного нервничаю.

– Уверен, что вам не о чем волноваться, – любезно сказал Стамфорд. – Разумеется, учеба в Медицинском колледже – это весьма смелое начинание, но, полагаю, даже это едва ли сравнится с тем, что вы стали женой Шерлока Холмса, не так ли? Вы храбрая женщина, миссис Холмс! – усмехнувшись, добавил он.

Молли весело улыбнулась в ответ, а Шерлок постарался сделать всё возможное, чтобы на его лице не отразилось недовольство словами Стамфорда.

– Что ж, я с нетерпением буду ждать встречи с вами в Медицинском колледже, миссис Холмс, – продолжал тем временем Стамфорд. – Осенью будут организованы лекции и мероприятия для вновь поступивших студентов.

– О, это так чудесно! – взволнованно воскликнула Молли. – Я едва могу дождаться начала занятий! – В безотчетном порыве она схватилась за руку Шерлока и нежно сжала её. Он же посмотрел на неё сверху вниз и по-настоящему улыбнулся ей искренней и тёплой улыбкой.

– Что ж, не смею вас больше задерживать, – сказал Стамфорд. – Примите ещё раз мои поздравления и позвольте заверить, что для меня было невероятным удовольствием познакомиться с вами, миссис Холмс. Хорошего дня. – Стамфорд приподнял шляпу в знак прощания и, развернувшись, продолжил свой путь.

Некоторое время Молли продолжала смотреть вслед удалявшемуся мужчине. Утром, когда Шерлок вручил ей письмо о зачислении в Медицинский колледж, это показалось настолько невероятным, что больше походило на сон. Теперь же её заветная мечта стремительно обретала реальные черты. Подумать только, она только что обсуждала предстоящие занятия в колледже с будущим коллегой! В её животе запорхали бабочки.

– Очень хорошо, – сказал Шерлок, похлопав её по руке, как только Стамфорд удалился на достаточное расстояние. – Жесты, подобные этому, сделают нашу игру гораздо более убедительной.

– О чём вы? – нахмурившись в недоумении, начала было Молли, и в то же мгновение поняла, что он говорил о её неосознанном жесте. – Да, конечно, – нервно рассмеялась она, понимая, что вовсе не думала об их спектакле в тот момент.

– Что вы скажете, если теперь мы прогуляемся вокруг вон того фонтана, а затем вернёмся в парк? – спросил Шерлок.

– О, кажется, там сидит художник, – заметила Молли, переведя взгляд на тот фонтан, о котором он говорил. – Я бы с удовольствием посмотрела, над чем он работает.

– Возможно, нам повезёт и окажется, что в последнее время этот художник получает письма с угрозами, – многозначительно подняв бровь, сказал её муж.

– Мистер Холмс! – рассмеялась она.

– Чего бы я только не отдал сейчас за интересное дело, – вздохнув, пробормотал сквозь сжатые зубы Шерлок.


	4. Chapter 4

– Нам вовсе не обязательно было уходить так скоро, или, если вам было угодно, вы могли бы остаться, – предложила Молли мужу, пока они поднимались в свой номер после ужина. – Вы играете в карты? – спросила она. 

– Идиотская игра, – фыркнул Шерлок, открывая дверь номера. – Мои предпочтения лежат в несколько иной плоскости. Время от времени я боксирую. 

– Ах да, я помню, – рассмеялась Молли, в то время как Шерлок закрывал дверь на ключ. – И нахожу этот факт довольно парадоксальным. Скорее можно было бы ожидать, что вас заинтересует что-то, что предполагает использование интеллекта, а не кулаков. 

– Но именно интеллект я и использую, когда боксирую, – заметил Шерлок. – Мой мозг – это ключ к победе в поединке. В сущности, бокс – это те же шахматы, но с использованием физической силы. Чтобы победить, я должен думать быстрее, чем мой противник и опережать его действия, а поскольку я делаю это чертовски хорошо, мне редко случается проигрывать. – Он завершил свою короткую речь надменной улыбкой. 

– Какая жалость, что «Савой» не располагает боксерским залом по соседству с комнатой для игры в карты, – снова рассмеялась Молли. 

Между ними повисла тишина, а через мгновение Молли заметила, что Шерлок расстегивает свой воротник. Она догадывалась, что едва ли её муж собирается спать, но за время их пребывания в Лондоне Молли научилась понимать этот жест как своеобразный сигнал, после которого ей следовало оставить Шерлока одного и уйти в спальню. Она не могла представить, что ему вдруг захотелось бы поболтать с ней перед сном, как бывало в детстве. 

– Кажется, настало время пожелать друг другу спокойной ночи, – тихо сказала она. 

– Да, да, спокойной ночи, – повернувшись к ней, отозвался Шерлок с натянутой улыбкой. 

Он снова повернулся к ней спиной, и Молли не оставалось ничего иного, как уйти в спальню. Тихое шуршание юбок её нового платья напомнило ей о том, что она не особенно подходит этому месту. Даже несмотря на то, что Шерлок был здесь с ней. 

Войдя в спальню, Молли закрыла за собой дверь и в то же мгновение поморщилась от досады, стоило ей увидеть своё отражение в большом зеркале. Она тихонько застонала, вспомнив о том, что теперь ей предстояло самостоятельно раздеться. Молли не привыкла к роскошной жизни, и всё же существовала одна вещь, с которой она не могла справиться самостоятельно, без помощи другой женщины. В минувшую неделю она впервые со времён детства вынуждена была одеваться и раздеваться без посторонней помощи. И ей нисколько не помогало то, что её исключительно модные наряды, сшитые специально для Лондона, имели бесчисленное множество слоёв. 

Двумя днями ранее Молли покинула спальню с пунцовым лицом, чувствуя, что готова провалиться сквозь землю. Она ничуть не сомневалась в том, что Шерлок был раздражён необходимостью дожидаться её появления из спальни в течение столь долгого времени, но крайнее смущение, которое она испытывала в тот момент, не позволило ей объяснить причину задержки. Да, Молли, безусловно, наслаждалась их прогулкой по Лондонскому Тауэру, но при этом каждое мгновение она ощущала беспокойство из-за того, что некоторые элементы её наряда сидели на ней вовсе не так хорошо, как задумывалось. Для того, чтобы одеваться и выглядеть модно, требовалось обладать чувством меры, с которым у Молли было гораздо больше трудностей, чем она готова была признать. 

Разумеется, гостиница могла предоставить своим постояльцам всё необходимое, включая услуги горничной. Молли достаточно было только сообщить гостиничному служащему о своём желании воспользоваться её услугами. Однако, помимо того, что её смущала одна только мысль о том, чтобы заговорить с незнакомыми людьми на столь деликатную тему, Молли останавливало то, что она прекрасно понимала, насколько это не понравилось бы Шерлоку. За время их пребывания в гостинце ей уже не один раз приходилось слышать, как её муж с раздражением отказывался от услуг, которые им пытались предложить служащие гостиницы. В их первый день в «Савойе», служащий, занимавшийся оформлением их въезда, любезно сообщил, что гостиница может предоставить в распоряжение постояльцев временного камердинера, на что Шерлок, не скрывая раздражения, заявил, будто не желает, чтобы их беспокоили. Конечно же, это легко можно было представить как желание молодоженов насколько возможно больше времени проводить наедине, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, но Молли достаточно хорошо знала Шерлока для того, чтобы понимать, что его истинным мотивом было нежелание терпеть присутствие посторонних людей в своём личном пространстве. 

Молли вздохнула и постаралась снять лиф и верхнюю юбку своего вечернего туалета таким образом, чтобы не порвать их и не покалечиться при этом самой, запутавшись в многочисленных складках и оборках. Девушка аккуратно сложила одежду и с наслаждением принялась распускать свои длинные волосы. Шпильки, немилосердно впивавшиеся в кожу головы, вызывали головную боль, которая с каждым мгновением становилась всё нестерпимее, и возможность избавиться от них принесла Молли настоящее облегчение. Отложив шпильки в сторону, она взглянула в зеркало, и кисло улыбнулась своему отражению. Впереди была самая трудная часть – ей предстояло снять корсет без посторонней помощи, а боль в руках, за минувшую неделю ставшая постоянной спутницей Молли, живо напоминала девушке о том, что её ждёт новый раунд мучений. 

Молли избавилась от лиф-корсета* и потянулась к шнуровке на спине. Боль в руках мгновенно дала о себе знать, заставив девушку поморщиться. Изгибаться под невероятным углом, в попытке дотянуться до шнуровки корсета, было невыносимо больно и неудобно. И пока она безуспешно пыталась ухватиться за кончики шнуровки, ей вдруг подумалось, что не только корсет был причиной её раздражения. 

Куда больше её раздражало то, что она прекрасно знала о существовании простого решения своей проблемы с корсетом. 

Молли бросила быстрый взгляд на дверь, за которой находилось то самое решение. Вопрос заключался лишь в том, достанет ли ей смелости воспользоваться им. Девушка стиснула зубы, досадуя на самоё себя за то, что не могла решиться попросить о помощи. Чувствуя, как внутри поднимается очередная волна раздражения, Молли в отчаянии посмотрела на кровать, уже почти приняв решение просто лечь и постараться уснуть не снимая корсета. Но затем она отбросила эту нелепую идею. Даже если она не станет снимать корсет сегодня, завтра утром ей в любом случае придётся сделать это. 

Предприняв ещё одну попытку дотянуться до шнуровки, Молли в раздражении вздохнула и решительно тряхнула головой. Ей нужно было преодолеть себя и сделать наконец то, что следовало сделать с самого начала. Не давая себе передумать, она быстро подошла к двери и повернула дверную ручку. 

Шерлок поднял глаза от газеты, занимавшей его внимание, едва заметил, что Молли нерешительно смотрит на него через приоткрытую дверь. 

– Да? – подсказал он.

– Мистер Холмс, – робко начала она, – я… я хотела попросить вас о помощи, если, конечно, вы сочтете уместной мою просьбу.

Шерлок встал, отложив газету в сторону, и медленно приблизился к жене.

– Помощь какого рода вам требуется? – спросил он, пристально глядя на неё. 

– Не могли бы вы помочь мне раздеться? – вырвалось у неё, прежде чем она успела подумать о том, как облечь свою просьбу в деликатную форму. 

Брови Шерлока стремительно взлетели вверх, а лицо Молли сделалось почти пунцовым от смущения. 

– Прошу прощения? – игривым тоном спросил он, несмотря на то, что мгновенно понял, что именно заставило её обратиться к нему за помощью. 

Молли вздохнула и приоткрыла дверь ещё немного.

– Видите ли, я долго думала об этом и поняла, что просто не могу продолжать делать это каждое утро и каждую ночь, – сказала она. – Я трачу на это уйму времени, да ещё и вынуждена терпеть при этом ужасную боль в руках. Мистер Холмс, мне крайне неприятно это признавать, но мне просто необходима ваша помощь. – Она выглядела как ребёнок, стоя перед ним в одном нижнем белье и нервно заламывая руки. – Мне нужна помощь только с корсетом, – мягко добавила она. 

Молли отошла в сторону, и Шерлок, усмехнувшись, вошёл в спальню. 

– Не думаю, что это будет так уж сложно, – заметил он. – Я раскрываю убийства, что в сравнении с этим значит корсетная шнуровка?

– Спасибо, – с искренней улыбкой поблагодарила Молли и повернулась к нему спиной. – С моей стороны было глупо пытаться справиться с этим самостоятельно в течение нескольких дней. – Она смущенно рассмеялась, а затем завела руку за спину, указывая на узел посередине корсета. – Развяжите этот узел, – сказала она, – а потом постепенно расслабляйте шнуровку от середины вверх и от середины вниз, чтобы получилось равномерно. 

– Кажется, всё довольно просто, – уверенно сказал Шерлок и потянул за ленты. 

– Только в том случае, если вы можете видеть, что делают ваши руки и при этом они не затекают от нахождения в неудобном положении, – смеясь, заметила Молли. 

На мгновение Шерлок замолчал, а когда его пальцы прикоснулись к шнуровке корсета и начали постепенно ослаблять её, у Молли перехватило дыхание от осознания интимности происходящего. Впрочем, через некоторое время он довольно чувствительно дёрнул её за волосы, заставив подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

– Простите, – пробормотал Шерлок и, проведя ладонью по её спине, перекинул ей через плечо мешавшие ему пряди. 

Этот жест заставил Молли прерывисто вздохнуть и закрыть на мгновение глаза.

– Всё в порядке, – едва слышно произнесла она, от души надеясь, что всё закончится быстро. 

В спальне снова воцарилась тишина, и Шерлок, полностью сосредоточившись на том, что он делал, принялся медленно ослаблять шнуровку. Однако через некоторое время его внимание привлекло нечто, заставившее его на мгновение отвлечься от расшнуровывания корсета. Он смотрел на сверкающие белизной атласные ленты корсета, которые он держал в своих руках, на кремовый атлас, которым были обтянуты пластины китового уса и изящную вышивку, украшавшую края корсета. Затем он перевёл взгляд на лиф-чехол, лежавший на кровати – явно совершенно новый и никогда прежде не надевавшийся. Даже её сорочка, видневшаяся из-под корсета, была белой, как снег и находилась в идеальном состоянии. 

– Совершенно новое, – громко прошептал Шерлок. 

– Простите? – тихо спросила Молли, обернувшись через плечо. 

– Ваше нижнее бельё, – откашлявшись, пояснил он, – оно совершенно новое. 

– Ах, вы об этом, – вздохнула Молли. – Моя матушка настояла. Она посчитала, что будет правильно, если у меня будет новое бельё, а мне нечего было возразить ей. Мне стало немного не по себе, когда я увидела, насколько прекрасны эти вещи. И мне нестерпимо думать о том, что все эти траты были напрасны. 

Слова Молли отозвались неожиданной болью в груди Шерлока. Он не выносил все эти романтические традиции, находя их в высшей степени нелепыми. Кроме того, он считал отвратительной саму идею, будто женщина должна быть наряжена и преподнесена мужчине, за которого она вышла замуж, словно какой-то причудливый подарок. Но, несмотря на все эти рациональные соображения, ему отчего-то было почти больно смотреть на Молли в её прекрасных шелках и кружевах… надетых совершенно напрасно. Он считал, что оказывает ей услугу, предлагая ей выйти за него. Ему казалось, что он предлагал ей то, что без его помощи осталось бы для неё лишь мечтами, которым никогда не суждено сбыться. И всё же, когда он смотрел на её гладкую сливочную кожу, едва прикрытую тонкой тканью белья, словно специально созданного для того, чтобы доставлять удовольствие тому, кто будет прикасаться к нему, чтобы снять с изящной женской фигурки, Шерлок мог думать лишь об одном: 

«Она заслуживает гораздо большего, чем то, что я даю ей», – пронеслось в его голове. 

Шерлок попытался сосредоточиться и ускорил движение пальцев, чтобы побыстрее завершить то, для чего Молли позвала его, но это привело лишь к тому, что в спешке он запутал шнуровку корсета. 

– Нелепое изобретение! – раздражённо фыркнул он.

Молли снова оглянулась на него через плечо. Она почувствовала, как что-то неуловимо изменилось мгновение назад, но не сказала ни слова. Шерлок же, продолжая настойчиво дёргать ленты, задумался о том, могла ли она заметить изменения в ритме его дыхания. 

– Вы будете удивлены, когда получите возможность своими глазами увидеть, что происходит с внутренними органами женщины, всю жизнь носившей корсет, – уверенно заявил Шерлок. 

– Корсет, который я носила дома, был вовсе не такой строгий. Мне нравится иметь возможность двигаться свободно, – с коротким смешком сказала Молли. Она с наслаждением вдохнула полной грудью, как только Шерлок справился со шнуровкой и освободил её рёбра от давления пластин корсета. – Даже этот корсет не так уж плох, – продолжила она, повернувшись к нему лицом. – Я не затягиваю шнуровку так туго, как это делают некоторые другие дамы. 

– Что ж, – деловитым тоном начал Шерлок, – думаю, что завтрашнее утро я начну с изучения тонкостей шнурования корсета. 

– Если это не слишком обременит вас, – кротко сказала Молли. – Благодарю вас. 

– Ни в коей мере, – заверил её Шерлок. – Просто скажите мне, когда будете готовы, и я буду к вашим услугам. Спокойной ночи, – сказал он, а затем покинул спальню, хлопнув дверью. 

– Спокойной ночи, – отозвалась Молли, пусть даже он и не мог услышать её за закрытой дверью. 

Вернувшись в гостиную, Шерлок резко опустился в одно из кресел. Какое-то время он сидел, барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику и покачивая ногой. Он слишком много времени провёл без дела, а потому принялся просматривать досье в своих Чертогах, чтобы выбрать интересное дело, которое он мог бы воспроизвести мысленно. Впрочем, ему далеко не сразу удалось расслабиться и достичь необходимой степени концентрации внимания. Лишь когда его пальцы начали медленно двигаться назад и вперед по подлокотнику кресла, он почувствовал, как его мозг начал постепенно освобождаться от посторонних мыслей. Ему вдруг стало любопытно, что именно действует на него так успокаивающе, поэтому он открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз. 

Его пальцы в безотчётном движении поглаживали обивку кресла. Гладкую атласную обивку.

Шерлок нахмурился и в мгновение ока вскочил с кресла, решив, что будет лучше, если он продолжит размышлять о деле, прохаживаясь по комнате.

***

Молли закончила складывать одежду в чемодан, а затем разложила на кровати самый простой из своих нарядов, который она собиралась надеть сегодня, в их последнее утро в «Савойе». В какой-то момент она вдруг с обескураживающей ясностью осознала, что именно так заканчивается её медовый месяц, и подумала, что совсем не так она это себе представляла когда-то.

Девушка взяла с кровати корсет и, надев его, застегнула передние крючки, затем она открыла дверь, чтобы позвать Шерлока. Молли обнаружила, что застала мужа за утренним туалетом: он натягивал подтяжки, чтобы те прилегали плотно и не спадали с плеч. Поколебавшись мгновение, она тихонько постучала в дверь. 

– Вы готовы? – спросил Шерлок, повернувшись к ней. 

– Да, если и вы тоже, – ответила она. 

Шерлок вошёл в спальню и приблизился к стоявшей перед зеркалом жене. За минувшие дни этот маленький утренний ритуал стал привычным для них обоих: Молли, стоя перед зеркалом и зажав во рту шпильки для волос, старалась собрать наверх свои волосы, Шерлок же тем временем, стоя позади неё, аккуратно и методично затягивал шнуровку корсета. Они немало преуспели в том, чтобы существенно сократить время, необходимое для полного завершения её утреннего туалета. Шерлок же по праву гордился тем, как умело он теперь шнуровал корсет Молли: не слишком туго, не слишком свободно, а ровно так, как было необходимо. И теперь он действовал гораздо быстрее и увереннее, чем в первый раз. 

– Ваши матушка и сестра прибывают завтра во второй половине дня, не так ли? – спросил он, завязывая шнурки корсета красивым узлом. 

– М-м, – протянула в ответ Молли, по-прежнему держа шпильки во рту. Наконец, закрепив в причёске последнюю из них, она сказала: – К тому времени они, вероятно, совершенно вымотаются. 

– Полагаю, в обществе ожидают, что в течение ближайших двух недель вы начнёте наносить светские визиты жёнам моих друзей, – он усмехнулся, сделав паузу. – К счастью для вас, это не слишком длинный список. И, вероятнее всего, первой в этом списке будет Мэри Уотсон.

– О! – воскликнула Молли. Её глаза заинтересованно загорелись. – Вы о жене доктора Уотсона! Я буду так рада наконец познакомиться с ней. И с доктором Уотсоном, разумеется, тоже. 

– В настоящее время Уотсонов нет в Лондоне, они уехали за город, навестить сестру доктора Уотсона, – сказал Шерлок. – Со дня на день они должны вернуться, но, полагаю, у нас с вами есть в запасе ещё несколько дней для того, чтобы выработать стратегию поведения в отношении Уотсонов. 

– Что вы имеете в виду, говоря о стратегии поведения? – спросила Молли. К этому времени она уже надела нижнюю юбку и даже закрепила на ней верхнюю, а когда пришла очередь верхнего лифа, Шерлок, действуя машинально, принялся помогать ей с пуговицами на спине, до которых самой девушке было трудно дотянуться. 

– Возможно, нам следует просветить доктора и миссис Уотсон относительно природы нашего с вами соглашения, потому как обмануть их будет довольно трудно, – заметил Шерлок. – Уотсон знает меня слишком хорошо, а потому едва ли поверит в то, что я способен на такие спонтанные поступки, как неожиданное решение жениться на подруге детства. А что касается миссис Уотсон… – он усмехнулся и сделал короткую паузу. – К моему глубочайшему сожалению, миссис Уотсон обладает исключительной способностью чувствовать, когда я несколько отступаю от истины, – продолжил он, когда Молли снова повернулась к нему лицом. 

Молли не смогла сдержать короткий смешок. Из того, что рассказал ей муж, она заключила, что очень быстро подружится с Мэри Уотсон.

Менее чем через час их багаж был спущен вниз, а Шерлок и Молли на лифте спускались на первый этаж. Молли держалась за согнутую в локте руку мужа и вдруг с удивлением почувствовала, как он мягко отвёл от её лица прядь волос. Обернувшись к нему, она увидела, что Шерлок смотрит на неё с нежной улыбкой. 

– Вы прекрасно выглядите этим утром, дорогая, – мягко прошептал он. 

В ответ Молли залилась румянцем и на мгновение опустила глаза в попытке сдержать глупую улыбку, готовую расцвести на её губах. Шерлок же воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы взять её руку, затянутую в лайковую перчатку, и поднести к своим губам для поцелуя. Молли снова посмотрела на него. Разумеется, она знала, что он разыгрывает очередное представление, но, даже зная об этом, она не могла противостоять притяжению его глаз. 

Придя к выводу, что должное впечатление произведено, Шерлок перевёл взгляд на лифтера, старательно отводившего взгляд в сторону, чтобы не смущать молодую пару, и лукаво улыбнулся.

– Прошу прощения, но я просто ничего не могу с собой поделать, – сказал он, обращаясь к служащему гостиницы. – Меня до сих пор приводит в благоговейный трепет мысль о том, что эта чудесная женщина согласилась стать моей женой! 

– Не извольте беспокоиться, мистер Холмс, – усмехнулся лифтер, явно впечатленный столь явной демонстрацией привязанности. – И позвольте мне от всей души поздравить вас и миссис Холмс. 

– Благодарим вас, – одновременно произнесли Шерлок и Молли. 

– Надеюсь, вы получили удовольствие от пребывания в «Савойе», – добавил мужчина, когда лифт остановился на нижнем этаже. 

– О да, безусловно, – самым любезным тоном заверил Шерлок. – Настолько, что мы будем рады вернуться сюда при первой возможности. Может быть, на нашу первую годовщину, что вы думаете об этом, дорогая? – Он улыбнулся Молли. 

– О, да, конечно! Буду ждать с нетерпением! – улыбнулась в ответ она, ничуть не кривя при этом душой. Молли действительно было жаль покидать «Савой» и мысль о том, чтобы вернуться сюда спустя год, показалась ей весьма волнующей, хотя, разумеется, она понимала, что Шерлок сказал это, всего лишь играя роль любящего и заботливого мужа. 

– Желаю вам доброго дня, мистер и миссис Холмс, – с лёгким поклоном сказал лифтер.

– После того, как мы устроимся на Бейкер-стрит, напомните мне, что я должен написать управляющему гостиницей, – тихо произнёс Шерлок, склонившись к жене, как только они покинули кабину лифта. 

Молли прыснула со смеху, деликатно прикрыв рот ладонью. Её ничуть не удивило то, что за время их короткой поездки на лифте Шерлок в очередной раз блестяще продемонстрировал своё умение работать над несколькими задачами одновременно.

***

Выйдя из экипажа, доставившего их на Бейкер-стрит, Молли оглядела здание, которому предстояло стать её домом, по крайней мере, на ближайшие два года. Она улыбнулась, обнаружив вдруг, что уже считает это место своим домом. В этот момент из ближайшего переулка вдруг вышли какие-то парни, по виду походившие на лондонских попрошаек, и уверенно направились в их с Шерлоком сторону. Действуя инстинктивно, Молли подалась на шаг ближе к мужу, который, к её удивлению, заметив парней, тепло их поприветствовал.

– Уиггинз! – воскликнул Шерлок. – Вижу, вы получили моё сообщение.

– Ага, хозяин, получил, – кивнул в ответ один из парней.

Положив руку на спину жены в покровительственном жесте, Шерлок обратился к парням:  
– Джентльмены, это моя жена, Молли Холмс, – сказал он. – И вы должны сделать всё возможное, чтобы на улицах Лондона она чувствовала себя в совершенной безопасности. Молли, дорогая, – обратился он затем к ней, – это Билли Уиггинз. Он, равно как и многие его друзья, время от времени исполняет мои поручения. Уверен, что упоминал о них в некоторых из моих писем к вам. А сегодня они любезно согласились помочь нам доставить наверх наши вещи. 

– О, это очень мило с их стороны, – заметила Молли, с улыбкой взглянув на Уиггинза и его приятеля. – Рада с вами познакомиться, джентльмены, – приветливо сказала она.

– Ага, хозяйка, а мы-то как рады, – улыбнулся в ответ Уиггинз и слегка приподнял свою грязную шляпу в знак приветствия. 

Затем, посчитав свою обязанность, по представлению друг другу жены и помощников, выполненной, Шерлок открыл дверь в дом. А в следующее мгновение двое парней подхватили тяжелые чемоданы и потащили их наверх.

– Полагаю, эти люди куда более полезны мне, чем весь Скотланд-Ярд вместе взятый, – сказал Шерлок, обернувшись к Молли. – Они абсолютно преданы мне и являются моими надежными глазами и ушами. Благодаря им я узнаю обо всём, что происходит в городе. – Он посмотрел на неё сверху вниз, и Молли показалось, что его лицо в эту минуту выражало искреннюю заботу. – Кроме того, можете быть уверены в том, что они будут так же преданы и вам. 

– Я буду иметь это в виду, спасибо, – тихо сказала Молли. 

Им пришлось расступиться, чтобы дать возможность пройти Уиггинзу и его приятелю, которые спускались вниз, за оставшимися чемоданами. Затем Шерлок и Молли поднялись наверх. 

– А миссис Хадсон дома? – спросила Молли, взглянув на ближайшую к лестнице дверь.

– Нет, – ответил Шерлок. – Сегодня суббота, а по субботам в это время она имеет обыкновение играть в карты с приятельницами. Но очень скоро вы с ней познакомитесь. 

С этими словами он открыл дверь и вошел в свою квартиру, предоставив Молли следовать за ним. Оказавшись в гостиной, девушка принялась с любопытством оглядываться. Несмотря на то, что комната была довольно тёмной и даже мрачной, она мгновенно почувствовала себя так, словно вернулась домой после долгого путешествия. Это было место, о котором она годами читала в письмах, что присылал ей Шерлок, а потому Молли казалось, будто она способна узнать здесь каждую трещинку. Ей ничуть не пришлось притворяться, когда, сняв шляпку, она тепло улыбнулась мужу. 

– Мне здесь очень нравится, – совершенно искренне сказала она. 

И ей показалось, что на мгновение в глазах Шерлока мелькнуло что-то, более всего походившее на гордость, когда он услышал её слова. 

– Не думаю, что ваши матушка и сестра согласятся с вами, – усмехнулся он. – К счастью, их пребывание в этом доме продлится не так долго, по сравнению с вашим. – Появившиеся в этот момент в гостиной Уиггинз с приятелем, которые принесли снизу ещё несколько чемоданов, вынудили его продолжить: – Которое продлится до конца наших дней, разумеется. 

Спрятав улыбку, Молли продолжила осматривать квартиру. Она прошлась по коридору, заглянула в ванную, а затем вошла в спальню. Её муж был прав, комната действительно оказалась крошечной, и не существовало никакой возможности поставить в ней вторую кровать или хотя бы кушетку, а потому им с Шерлоком определённо предстояло делить одну кровать. Впрочем, сама кровать выглядела не такой уж маленькой и Молли решила, что они вполне могут разместиться в ней с определенным комфортом. 

Вошедший в этот момент в спальню Шерлок, казалось, прочитал её мысли. 

– Вы можете считать этот дом, эту спальню и эту кровать своими, – сказал он. – Вам не нужно спрашивать моего разрешения, если вы захотите сделать что-либо или воспользоваться чем-либо. Помимо того, что это не имеет смысла, так как я привык делить эту квартиру с другим человеком, это также противоречит нашей с вами договорённости вести себя как любящие супруги. – Шерлок прошёлся по комнате и, на ходу проведя пальцем по поверхности комода, не скрывая недовольства, заметил: – Миссис Хадсон опять вытирала пыль! 

Затем он покинул комнату и вернулся в гостиную, чтобы поговорить с Уиггинзом. Впрочем, разговор не продлился долго. Через некоторое время Молли услышала, как хлопнула входная дверь, после чего в гостиной воцарилась тишина. Движимая любопытством, девушка вышла из спальни, чтобы посмотреть, чем занят её муж.

Она нашла его сидящим в кожаном кресле у камина. Глаза Шерлока была закрыты, руки сложены шпилем у подбородка, а кончиками пальцев он почти касался губ. На минуту позволив себе насладиться видом умиротворённого мужа, Молли направилась на кухню и занялась приготовлением чая. 

Тихая счастливая улыбка расцвела на её бледно-розовых губах, когда она подумала, что и это тоже отныне является частью её жизни.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* Лиф-корсет – элемент одежды, защищавший корсет от верхнего платья, а также маскировавший его.


	5. Chapter 5

Коротко постучав в дверь квартиры 221b, Джон Уотсон уверенно вошёл внутрь. Он всё ещё считал это место чем-то вроде своего второго дома, а потому, войдя, ограничился лишь коротким «добрый день». 

Шерлок сидел в кожаном кресле и читал свежий выпуск «Таймс». Разворот газеты полностью скрывал его лицо, однако детектив не посчитал нужным при появлении друга оторваться от чтения и отложить газету в сторону. 

– Уотсон, – начал он, – как вижу, ваш визит к сестре, которая, насколько я могу судить, вернулась к своему пагубному пристрастию, подошёл к концу. 

В ответ Джон лишь выразительно закатил глаза и, вздохнув, снял шляпу. Затем, пройдя мимо пары саквояжей, которые скорее подошли бы женщине, чем мужчине, но не обратив на них внимания, он расположился в своём старом кресле. 

– Вы должны немедленно ввести меня в курс последних событий, – заявил он. – За последние три недели, что мы с Мэри провели в деревне, я совершенно отстал от лондонских новостей. Хотя должен признать, я рад, что мы совершили эту поездку за город. Это было полезно для Мэри. В конце концов, ей, бедняжке, вскоре предстоит оказаться запертой в четырёх стенах, по крайней мере, на несколько недель, – Джон остановился, в ожидании реакции Шерлока, которой, однако, не последовало.

Впрочем, в этот момент внимание доктора привлёк негромкий шум в коридоре. Джон обернулся и увидел хорошенькую молодую женщину, которая почти тут же скрылась из поля его зрения, завернув за угол коридора.

– Неужели миссис Хадсон наняла горничную? – усмехнулся Джон, махнув рукой в сторону коридора, несмотря на то, что внимание Шерлока, казалось, по-прежнему занимала газета. – Видимо, бедная женщина устала регулярно разгребать тот бардак, который вы ухитряетесь устраивать с завидным постоянством. 

Предположение, высказанное другом, заставило Шерлока наконец отложить газету в сторону и обратить взгляд в его сторону. 

– Ах, вы об этом… – неопределенно протянул он, сложив руки в привычном жесте.

– И как мне следует понимать вас? – нахмурившись, спросил Джон. 

– Видите ли, Уотсон, мне пришло в голову, что я в некотором смысле сэкономлю вам время, если сразу перейду к главной лондонской новости, которую вы пропустили, пока навещали сестру. Более того, мне необходимо рассказать вам об этом со всеми подробностями, так как вполне может случиться, что мне понадобятся ваши советы, как человека, обладающего некоторым опытом в этой… хм… области, – Шерлок сделал выразительную паузу, заставив Джона немного наклониться вперёд, в ожидании продолжения. Следовало признать, что Холмс был мастером драматических эффектов. – Дело в том, что некоторое время назад я сочетался браком с мисс Молли Хупер, ныне миссис Молли Холмс, разумеется, – с улыбкой сообщил он. 

Как и следовало ожидать, новость настолько ошеломила Джона, что какое-то время он способен был лишь молча взирать на друга, раскрыв рот от удивления.

– Это не брак по любви, как вы, возможно, подумали, – продолжал тем временем Шерлок. – Скорее, я назвал бы этот брак своего рода сделкой. И это может создать определенные проблемы, для решения которых, как я уже упоминал, мне, возможно, придется обратиться к вам за советом. 

– Погодите-ка, Холмс, – остановил друга Уотсон, в глазах которого теперь отражался едва ли не ужас. – Должно быть, я ослышался, но я мог бы поклясться, что вы только что сказали, будто сочетались браком. 

– Вы как всегда наблюдательны, дорогой доктор, – усмехнулся Шерлок. 

– То есть, вы хотите сказать, что действительно женились? Заключили, имеющий юридическую силу, союз с женщиной? – продолжал допытываться Уотсон. 

– Да, думаю, именно так и обстоит дело, – сказал Шерлок, задумчиво посмотрев на Джона. – Бракосочетание было проведено по всем правилам, так что, пользуясь вашей терминологией, полагаю, я могу считать себя юридически связанным с женщиной. Кстати, этим утром мы с женой вернулись из медового месяца, который провели в «Савойе». 

Джон покачал головой, очевидно, пытаясь решить, какой из многочисленных вопросов, роящихся в его голове, следует задать в первую очередь, как вдруг на него снизошло озарение.

– Вы сказали, «Молли Хупер»? – спросил он.

– Очевидно, размеренный уклад деревенской жизни повлиял на ваши когнитивные процессы, – заметил Шерлок. – Вам определенно нужно что-то с этим делать.

Джон, тем временем, озадаченно нахмурившись, ходил по комнате. 

– Мне знакомо это имя! – наконец воскликнул он, осенённый догадкой. – Я также помню, почему оно мне знакомо. Вы переписывались с Молли Хупер. Я замечал письма, которые вы получали от неё и отправляли ей время от времени в течение многих лет. Полагаю, логично будет предположить, что это одна и та же женщина. 

– Что ж, возможно, вы не так уж и безнадежны, друг мой, – ухмыльнулся Шерлок. 

Сияющая улыбка исчезла с лица Джона так же внезапно, как и появилась. Он оглянулся, чтобы убедиться в том, что женщины, о которой шла речь, нет поблизости, а затем чуть подался вперёд и громко зашептал:

– Во имя всего святого, что вы имели в виду, говоря о сделке? Бога ради, скажите, что всё это не имеет отношения к вашему очередному расследованию.

– Разумеется, нет, – небрежно бросил Шерлок, набивая табаком свою трубку. 

Беспокойство Джона лишь усилилось.

– Я знаю вас, и знаю, на что вы способны, когда вам скучно и нечем занять ум. И да поможет мне Бог, если я узнаю, что вы решили провести какой-нибудь особенно циничный социальный эксперимент, – заявил он.

– Успокойтесь, Уотсон, – усмехнулся Шерлок. – Речь не идёт об эксперименте подобного рода.

Джон откинулся на спинку кресла. Теперь он выглядел несколько более спокойным, но всё же не убеждённым до конца.

– Но вы сказали, что заключили своего рода сделку, – напомнил он.

– И что с того? – удивленно поднял брови Шерлок. 

– Так в чем же суть заключенного вами соглашения? Какую выгоду вы получаете от него? – раздражённо спросил Джон. 

– В действительности, друг мой, выгоду от этой сделки в первую очередь получает миссис Холмс, – пожав плечами, ответил Шерлок. 

Брови Джона взметнулись вверх от удивления.

– Ну, это уже слишком, Холмс! – воскликнул он.

Шерлок выразительно закатил глаза, а затем посмотрел на друга.

– Не будьте таким вульгарным, Уотсон, – сказал он. – Я вовсе не имел в виду ничего подобного. Ни я, ни миссис Холмс ни в коей мере не заинтересованы в… хм… плотских утехах. Видите ли, нас с ней связывает деловое соглашение, как в юридическом, так и в финансовом аспектах. И, как я уже упоминал ранее, выгоду от нашей сделки получает в основном она. 

Едва улеглось его беспокойство по поводу возможного попрания общественных устоев, как Джон в удивлении замер, только теперь обнаружив, что Шерлок Холмс сделал нечто грандиозное, полностью изменившее его жизнь, ради кого-то другого. 

– В самом деле? – гораздо мягче и спокойнее спросил Джон. – Боюсь, я вынужден просить вас объясниться. 

– Думаю, вам будет интересно узнать, что Молли имеет врожденную склонность к медицине, – сказал Шерлок и выражение, удивительно походившее на гордость, осветило его черты. – Она мечтала стать врачом и теперь, с моим именем, которое она получила, став моей женой, и с моей поддержкой в качестве её мужа она имеет возможность осуществить свою мечту. Для одинокой женщины с весьма скромным состоянием это было бы довольно сложно, даже скорее невозможно, а в качестве миссис Холмс уже этой осенью она приступит к учебе в Медицинском колледже при госпитале Святого Варфоломея. 

– Что ж, – начал Джон, несколько ошеломлённый услышанным, – должен заметить, всё это довольно интересно. И она согласилась на это по доброй воле? 

– О да, более чем, – улыбнулся Шерлок.

Сосредоточенно нахмурившись, Джон погрузился в размышления о том, чем только что поделился с ним Шерлок. Следовало признать, что всё это было весьма неожиданно. То, что ради этой женщины Шерлок был способен зайти так далеко… что ж, это заставило Джона задаться вопросом о том, какова истинная природа чувств его друга. Впрочем, в данный момент он не имел намерения проявлять любопытство. И дело было не только в том, что сама женщина сейчас находилась в соседней комнате, но скорее в том, что Джон едва ли мог рассчитывать на какой-либо ответ. Главным образом потому, что если кто и пребывал в совершеннейшем неведении относительно чувств Шерлока к другому человеческому существу, то в первую очередь это был сам детектив. 

– Кроме того, – продолжил тем временем Шерлок, – наше соглашение носит временный характер.

– Временный? – озадаченно спросил Джон. – В каком смысле временный?

– О, разве я ещё не упоминал об этом? – небрежно произнёс Шерлок, поднимаясь с кресла. – Дело в том, что наш с Молли брак будет расторгнут, как только её обучение подойдет к концу, и она более не будет нуждаться в какой-либо поддержке с моей стороны. 

Джон также поднялся вслед за Шерлоком, и уже открыл было рот, чтобы задать очередной вопрос, как в гостиную, сияя приветливой улыбкой, вошла хорошенькая молодая жена его друга. 

– Бог мой, вы, должно быть, знаменитый доктор Джон Уотсон, – воскликнула она, протягивая ему руку для рукопожатия. 

– Он самый, к вашим услугам, – улыбнулся Джон. – Впрочем, не думаю, что я действительно так уж знаменит. Рад познакомиться с вами, миссис Холмс, – сказал он и пожал ей руку. 

– О, это для меня радость наконец познакомиться с вами, – заверила его Молли, и Джон заметил, что её щёки покрылись нежным румянцем. – Позвольте мне сказать вам, что я обожаю ваши рассказы! 

– О, неужели? – спросил Джон, приятно взволнованный её признанием. 

– О, да! – воскликнула Молли и на мгновение замолчала, будто припоминая что-то. – Хотя, должна заметить, это немного сбивает с толку, когда вы переводите повествование с самого расследования на то, как чувствуют себя клиенты. Понимаете, ваши рассказы погружают меня в интереснейшие детали совершенного преступления и вдруг всё сводится к какой-нибудь плачущей вдове. Я же скорее предпочла бы узнать обо всех подробностях жизни жертвы. Это помогло бы мне, как читателю, лучше понять логику того, каким образом Шерлоку удалось раскрыть преступление. – Когда она закончила говорить, на её губах заиграла милая улыбка, показавшаяся Джону едва ли подходящей, учитывая предмет разговора. 

От неожиданности Джон буквально потерял дар речи. 

Сделав несколько шагов, Шерлок встал рядом с Молли. 

– Моя жена умеет удивить, не так ли, Уотсон? – гордо улыбнувшись, обратился он к, по-прежнему пребывающему в ошеломлении, другу.

***

Молли сидела на диване и изо всех сил старалась сосредоточиться на книге, которую читала, хотя давалось это с каждой проходящей минутой всё труднее. Невероятная усталость одолевала её, наливая свинцом веки. Девушке казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и она попросту упадёт без сил. Бросив быстрый взгляд на часы, Молли обнаружила, что время приближается к полуночи. И всё же, несмотря на усталость, она вполне сознательно откладывала момент отхода ко сну.

Потому что в точности не знала, где именно она должна провести эту ночь.

Молли понимала, что ей и Шерлоку придётся делить постель всё то время, пока её матушка и сестра будут гостить на Бейкер-стрит, но её семья должна была приехать только завтра, а о сегодняшней ночи между ней и мужем никакой договорённости не было. И одна только мысль о том, чтобы обратиться к Шерлоку с вопросом по поводу того, где ей следует переночевать сегодня, заставляла девушка буквально сгорать от унижения. 

Молли посмотрела на мужа, сидевшего в своём кресле с книгой в руках. Впрочем, время от времени он отвлекался от чтения, но только для того, чтобы погрузиться в размышления. Казалось, он и думать забыл о том, что она тоже была здесь. Вздохнув, девушка перевела взгляд на скрипку, лежавшую на подоконнике, и поймала себя на мысли, что хотела бы снова услышать, как играет Шерлок. Прошли годы с тех пор, как она в последний раз слышала его игру.

– Вы сегодня припозднились, не так ли? – Молли настолько глубоко погрузилась в собственные мысли, что звук голоса мужа, обратившегося к ней с вопросом, застал её врасплох. 

– Да, думаю, да, – пожав плечами, ответила она и посмотрела на него покрасневшими от усталости глазами. 

Шерлок окинул её внимательным изучающим взглядом. 

– Всё то время, что мы с вами провели в «Савойе», вы имели обыкновение отходить ко сну в половине одиннадцатого, – заметил он и замолчал на короткое время, потребовавшееся ему для того, чтобы сделать несколько выводов. – Вы испытываете сомнения по поводу того, где вам следует провести сегодняшнюю ночь, не так ли? – придав своему голосу игривые нотки, спросил он затем. 

Разумеется, следовало ожидать, что её колебания не укроются от его внимания и всё же, Молли ничего не могла поделать с румянцем смущения, мгновенно окрасившим её бледные щёки. 

– Прежде нам не приходилось бывать в подобной ситуации, – сказала она, тщательно избегая его взгляда, и принялась нервно кусать губы. 

– Мисс Хупер, – откашлявшись, начал Шерлок, – конечно же, вы можете располагать моей кроватью, как своей собственной, уже сегодня ночью. Едва ли вам имеет смысл устраиваться в комнате наверху ради одной ночи, ведь завтра, когда приедут ваши матушка и сестра, вам всё равно придется перебраться в мою спальню, – заметил он. 

– Что ж, в таком случае, всё в порядке, я полагаю, – вздохнула с облегчением Молли. В действительности она и сама придерживалась того же мнения. Коротко улыбнувшись мужу, она вновь перевела взгляд на книгу. 

– Вы устали, мисс Хупер, – заметил Шерлок, продолжавший наблюдать за ней, – и если вы просидите с книгой ещё хоть немного, строчки начнут сливаться воедино перед вашими глазами. 

– Вы правы, – с улыбкой признала она и, закрыв книгу, поднялась с дивана. – С вашего позволения, я, пожалуй, пойду спать. 

– Вам нужна моя помощь с корсетом? – спросил Шерлок, поднимаясь вслед за ней. 

– О, да, я была бы вам крайне признательна, – кивнула Молли.

Они вместе покинули гостиную и, миновав коридор, вошли в спальню.

– Вы тоже собираетесь спать? – спросила Молли, обращаясь к мужу, заметив, что он погасил лампы в коридоре. 

– Вполне возможно, – ответил Шерлок, снимая пиджак. – Принимая во внимание тот факт, что мы не имеем информации о точном времени приезда ваших матушки и сестры, полагаю, завтра нам имеет смысл встать пораньше. 

Молли быстро скинула лиф платья и верхнюю юбку, а затем сняла лиф-корсет, чтобы Шерлок мог ослабить шнуровку её корсета. Теперь он делал это гораздо быстрее, чем в первый раз и как только шнуровка была ослаблена достаточно для того, чтобы Молли могла самостоятельно снять корсет, девушка отошла к комоду, из одного из ящиков которого она извлекла свою ночную рубашку. 

– Я вернусь через минуту, – смутившись, сказала Молли и кивнула в сторону коридора. Переодеваться она намеревалась в ванной. 

– Да, конечно, – кивнул Шерлок, даже не обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на неё и продолжил расстёгивать пуговицы своей рубашки. 

Покончив с переодеванием, Молли вернулась в спальню, чувствуя себя гораздо более взволнованной и гораздо менее уставшей, чем двадцатью минутами ранее, и обнаружила, что за время её отсутствия Шерлок удобно устроился в кровати с книгой в руках. Казалось, чтение настолько увлекло его, что он едва взглянул на неё, когда она появилась в спальне. Собравшись с духом, Молли быстро прошла через всю комнату, аккуратно сложила свою одежду в шкаф, а затем приблизилась к кровати. 

Девушка осторожно откинула одеяло, забралась на кровать и быстро укрыла ноги. Также осторожно она опустила голову на подушку и потянула одеяло ещё немного наверх. А потом… потом она просто лежала.

Молли лежала довольно долго, то глядя на потолок, то предпринимая очередную попытку расслабиться и наконец заснуть. Она почти обрадовалась, когда Шерлок наконец выключил ночную лампу и устроился под одеялом на своей половине кровати. Ей казалось, что благословенная темнота убаюкает её и поможет погрузиться в объятия сна. Однако, спустя ещё некоторое время, девушка с разочарованием вынуждена была признать, что темнота ничуть не способствовала обретению спокойствия, и сна по-прежнему не было ни в одном глазу. На самом деле ей попросту было неудобно лежать, не смея пошевелить ни ногой, ни рукой, но заставить себя двигаться она не могла. Молли не решалась ни повернуться на бок, ни вытянуться во весь рост и уповала лишь на то, что если она будет лежать так достаточно долго, рано или поздно усталость всё же возьмёт своё. 

– Вы ведь собираетесь позволить себе дышать этой ночью, не так ли? – Глубокий голос Шерлок, раздавшийся в темноте, заставил её едва ли не подпрыгнуть. 

Молли сделала вдох, только теперь осознав, что действительно едва ли осмеливалась дышать всё это время. 

– С моим дыханием всё в порядке, благодарю вас, – пискнула она в ответ. 

– Очевидно, что вы не можете заснуть, и я совершенно уверен в том, что дело не в моей кровати, качество которой отвечает самым высоким стандартам. Поэтому сделайте нам обоим одолжение и примите наконец удобную позу. Ваш дискомфорт несколько отвлекает, – заявил Шерлок и Молли скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, как он отодвинулся и повернулся к ней спиной.. 

– О, хорошо, – послушно пробормотала она и тоже немного подвинулась, пытаясь устроиться в постели поудобнее, в чём, впрочем, нисколько не преуспела. Наибольшее неудобство ей доставляло собственное волнение, от которого невозможно было избавиться, всего лишь переменив позу. Прислушиваясь к дыханию спящего мужа в темноте спальни квартиры на Бейкер-стрит, Молли вдруг почувствовала острый приступ тоски по дому и ласковым объятиям матери, неизменно дарившим покой. Она обнаружила, что с нетерпением ждёт завтрашнего дня и приезда матери и сестры. И это её нетерпение превращало ожидание в вечность.

***

– О, моя дорогая, как же мы соскучились по тебе! – воскликнула миссис Хупер, крепко сжимая в объятиях старшую дочь. Затем она чуть отстранилась и с истинно материнской заботой посмотрела на Молли. – Девочка моя, ты выглядишь совершенно измученной, – заметила она, ласково потрепав дочь по щекам. – Надеюсь, последние события не слишком утомили тебя? Ты не должна забывать об отдыхе, Молли.

– Держу пари, что ей некогда думать об отдыхе, – хихикнула Бекки и подмигнула сестре. 

– Ребекка Хупер! – грозно нахмурив брови, прошипела миссис Хупер. – Ты весьма обяжешь меня, если хотя бы попытаешься вести себя так, как подобает молодой благовоспитанной леди, – назидательно произнесла она и в раздражении закатила глаза, когда обе девушки лишь рассмеялись в ответ на её слова. 

Тем временем, отнеся в гостевую спальню саквояжи обеих гостий, вниз спустился Шерлок. Встав рядом с Молли, он взял её за руку и переплёл их пальцы. 

– Надеюсь, дамы, комната не покажется вам слишком тесной, – с улыбкой сказал он, всем своим видом выражая искреннюю заботу об удобстве тёщи и свояченицы. – Боюсь, она несколько менее просторная, чем те комнаты, к которым вы привыкли. 

– О, думаю, всё будет в порядке! – заверила зятя миссис Хупер. – И позвольте поблагодарить вас за гостеприимство. 

– Мама, могу я предложить вам немного чаю? – спросила Молли. 

– Возможно, позже, – устало произнесла пожилая женщина. – Прежде мне хотелось бы немного отдохнуть с дороги. Думаю, будет лучше, если сейчас мы с Ребеккой распакуем наши саквояжи и отдохнём, а вечером мы сможем наговориться всласть и обменяться последними новостями. 

– Миссис Хадсон настояла на том, что сегодня она непременно должна приготовить ужин для нас, – сказал Шерлок. – Так что вы можете располагать своим временем до вечера, дамы, и как следует отдохнуть. 

– Благодарим вас, мистер Холмс, – искренне улыбнулась Ребекка. – Мы с матушкой очень рады быть здесь. 

– О да, так и есть, – кивнула миссис Хупер, пытаясь за улыбкой скрыть беспокойство и решимость во что бы то ни стало выяснить все обстоятельства брака, в который вступила её бесценная старшая дочь.

***

– Большое спасибо, право же, вам не стоило так беспокоиться, – с милой улыбкой произнесла Молли, принимая чашку чая из рук белокурой молодой женщины. Поскольку её мать и сестра решили использовать время до ужина для отдыха, Молли сочла, что это подходящий момент для того, чтобы нанести визит Мэри Уотсон.

– Никакого беспокойства, моя дорогая, – улыбнувшись в ответ, заверила её Мэри. – Я в любом случае собиралась пить чай. К тому же, возможность познакомиться с вами стоит того, чтобы немного похлопотать. Вы даже не представляете, как я рада нашей встрече. 

– Уверяю вас, во мне нет ничего особенного, – смущенно краснея, сказала Молли и сделала глоток чаю. 

– Должна заметить, что мы с мужем совершенно так не считаем, – лукаво подмигнув, заявила Мэри. – Признаться, нам редко доводилось испытывать потрясение, способное сравниться с тем, что мы испытали, когда узнали о вашем с мистером Холмсом недавнем бракосочетании. 

– Полагаю, это действительно было несколько неожиданно, – с нервным смешком сказала Молли. 

– Впрочем, то, что мы были потрясены, вовсе не значит, что мы не были рады за вас, – слегка подавшись вперед, Мэри прикоснулась к руке новообретённой подруги в доверительном жесте. – Пожалуйста, не поймите превратно, наше удивление отнюдь не означает неодобрения. 

– Рада это слышать, – улыбнулась Молли. Для неё действительно было облегчением услышать эти слова. – Но даже если бы вы не одобрили наш с мистером Холмсом брак, я не стала бы винить вас за это, принимая во внимание характер нашего с ним соглашения… 

– Шерлок Холмс – необыкновенный человек, – рассмеялась Мэри. – Полагаю, нет ничего удивительного в том, что и его брак далёк от обыденного представления о союзе между мужчиной и женщиной. Кроме того, я нахожу причину, по которой вы поженились, исключительно трогательной. Должно быть, вы невероятно счастливы, что получили возможность претворить в жизнь свою мечту! Ничуть не сомневаюсь, что из вас выйдет превосходный врач. По-моему, женщинам давно пора освоить эту территорию. 

– О, благодарю вас, – сияя от гордости, произнесла Молли. – Должна признаться, я с нетерпением жду начала обучения. И я безмерно благодарна Шерлоку и его брату за всё, что они сделали для того, чтобы помочь мне. 

– Должно быть, мистер Холмс очень верит в вас, если оказался готов зайти так далеко и приложил столько усилий, – заметила Мэри и тут же перевела изучающий взгляд своих голубых глаз вниз, сделав вид, что её невероятно заинтересовало содержимое чашки, которую она держала в руках. – Нам с Джоном редко доводилось видеть, чтобы мистер Холмс так сильно заботился о другом человеке. 

Румянец вновь вспыхнул на щеках Молли. 

– Ну, видите ли, дело в том, что мы с ним знакомы друг с другом с детства, – пустилась в сбивчивые объяснения она. – И он всегда знал, о чём я мечтаю. А после того, как какое-то время назад Шерлок в некотором роде расстроил меня, думаю, он чувствовал необходимость сделать что-то, вроде жеста дружбы. 

– По правде говоря, даже я не могу представить более милого и красноречивого жеста, – ласково сказала Мэри. – И мне бы очень хотелось своими глазами увидеть вашу свадьбу, каковы бы ни были мотивы, заставившие вас вступить в брак. Боже мой, – хихикнула женщина, – чего бы я только не отдала за возможность собственными ушами услышать то, как Шерлок Холмс произносит брачные обеты. 

Молли не смогла сдержать короткого смешка, мысленно признавая, что если бы она сама не присутствовала на собственной свадьбе, то едва ли смогла бы представить Шерлока, произносящего брачные обеты. 

– Вы непременно должны рассказать мне обо всех деталях свадьбы, миссис Холмс, – решительно заявила Мэри. – Я от всей души надеюсь, что это был чудесный день для вас. 

– О, пожалуйста, называйте меня Молли, – попросила девушка. – Я пока ещё не привыкла думать о себе, как о «миссис Холмс». Всякий раз, когда я слышу это обращение, мне кажется, что оно относится к кому-то другому. 

– Ну, разумеется, я буду называть вас Молли, но, в таком случае, вы должны называть меня Мэри, – широко улыбнувшись, сказала женщина. – Впрочем, думаю, в скором времени вы станете самой настоящей миссис Холмс. Более того, я уверена в этом. А теперь, давайте вернёмся к рассказу о свадьбе, если вы не возражаете. 

Некоторое время Молли смотрела на чашку дымящегося чая, которую держала в руках. Губы девушки изогнулись в слабой улыбке. 

– Видите ли, – тихим голосом начала она, – мне ужасно неприятно об этом говорить, но я почти ничего не помню о том дне. Воспоминания будто покрылись дымкой. – Молли подняла глаза и улыбнулась. – Шерлок и его брат устроили всё так, чтобы свадьба прошла быстро и без лишних проволочек. Мне оставалось только надеть самое красивое платье и вовремя приехать в церковь. Я даже не помню, что именно я говорила, хотя, очевидно, мне всё таки удалось верно произнести слова клятвы. В действительности я просто стояла у алтаря, смотрела на Шерлока и говорила то, что должна была сказать. Подумать только, прошло всего две недели, а мне кажется, будто всё это происходило в каком-то полузабытом сне. 

– Или мечте? – предположила Мэри с понимающей улыбкой. 

Смутившись, Молли вновь перевела взгляд вниз. 

– Вы ведь вышли за него замуж не только ради того, чтобы стать врачом, не так ли, Молли? – осторожно спросила Мэри. 

Молли удивленно подняла голову и встретила пронзительный взгляд проницательных голубых глаз. Она открыла было рот, чтобы дать хоть какой-то ответ, но внезапно обнаружила, что не может найти слов. 

– О, прошу вас, простите меня, – поспешно вскочив со стула, воскликнула Мэри. – Я не должна была этого говорить. Это было ужасно бестактно с моей стороны. Мне действительно следует научиться держать язык за зубами и впредь тщательнее подбирать слова, чтобы ненароком никого не обидеть. В особенности ту, кого я очень хотела бы называть своей подругой!

– Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не извиняйтесь, – быстро сказала Молли, улыбнувшись Мэри. – Я ничуть не оскорблена. И поверьте, мне тоже очень хотелось бы иметь возможность называть вас своей подругой. Что же до вашего вопроса и моей реакции на него, – добавила она с озорным блеском в глазах, – то всё дело в том, что я попросту не знала, что сказать, чтобы не обременять вас излишними откровениями, не сказав при этом неправды, поскольку, по словам Шерлока, вы отлично умеет различать правду и ложь. 

Мэри улыбнулась и вновь ласково похлопала Молли по руке.

– Что ж, – сказала она, – знайте, что теперь я ваш друг, и я буду более чем рада выслушать вас, если вы захотите поговорить. О чём угодно. И я всегда выслушаю вас и с радостью помогу вам всем, чем смогу. Тем более, – добавила она, взглянув на свой округлившийся живот, – что времени для этого у меня предостаточно. 

– Очень возможно, что я поймаю вас на слове, – рассмеялась Молли, сжав руку Мэри в ответ.


	6. Chapter 6

Пристрастие к выпивке не входило в число пороков Шерлока Холмса, но этим вечером, сидя за одним столом с новообретёнными родственницами, он весьма охотно подливал вино не только в бокалы дам, но и в свой собственный бокал. Впрочем, это не особенно помогло преодолеть некоторую неловкость, возникшую за столом к тому времени, когда с собственно ужином было покончено. 

Шерлок восхищался мужеством Молли, решившей разом выложить все новости о том, что её приняли в Медицинский колледж госпиталя Святого Варфоломея, но вместе с тем он невольно задавался вопросом, сможет ли теперь хоть что-то поднять настроение его тёщи. Потому как было совершенно очевидно, что голову миссис Хупер заполнили тревожные мысли. 

– Как мило было со стороны миссис Хадсон приготовить такой роскошный ужин, – оживлённо заметила Ребекка, нарушив воцарившуюся за столом тишину. – Всё было очень вкусно, – добавила она. 

Однако миссис Хупер ни в коей мере не была заинтересована в смене темы.

– Молли, дорогая, ты действительно думаешь, будто сейчас подходящее время для того, чтобы изменить свою жизнь столь радикальным образом? – с сомнением спросила она. – Ты и без того буквально перевернула её с ног на голову, выйдя замуж и переехав в Лондон. А теперь ещё и это? Мистер Холмс, не сочтите мой вопрос за проявление неуважения к вам, но вы с Молли действительно хорошо подумали над этим решением? 

Шерлок внимательно следил за реакцией жены на слова миссис Хупер. Было очевидно, что Молли придавала мнению матери огромное значение. Оно действительно было важно для неё. Для Шерлока же всё представлялось простым, как чёрное и белое. Молли хотела стать доктором, и теперь она получила возможность стать им. Шерлок не видел недостатков в их плане, и с его точки зрения не существовало ни одной причины для того, чтобы Молли чувствовала сожаление. Но поскольку для его жены всё было гораздо сложнее, он знал, что должен действовать крайне деликатно, чтобы помочь ей справиться с ситуацией. Он должен был найти способ спасти их с Молли план, не ставя при этом под угрозу её отношения с матерью. 

Приняв наконец решение, Шерлок прикоснулся к руке Молли, лежавшей на столе, и осторожно сжал её пальцы. Он коротко ободряюще улыбнулся жене, а затем повернулся к миссис Хупер и улыбнулся ей самой лучезарной улыбкой, какую только способен был изобразить. 

– Миссис Хупер, – начал он, – позвольте мне заметить, что я полностью убеждён в способности Молли с успехом пройти необходимое обучение. Мне представляется очевидным, что она наделена незаурядным талантом и блестящим умом. И я твердо убеждён в том, что ничто не должно стоять между ней и той карьерой, о которой она мечтает. – Почувствовав, как тонкие пальцы Молли нежно сжали его руку, Шерлок повернулся к жене. – Она заслуживает самого лучшего, – сказал он, глядя ей в глаза. 

– Мистер Холмс, я ценю ваши слова и те чувства, которыми они продиктованы, но меня беспокоят вовсе не умственные способности моей дочери. – Голос миссис Хупер заставил Шерлока и Молли разорвать зрительный контакт. – Прошу вас не забывать о том, что я вырастила её, и вам нет нужды напоминать мне о её блестящем уме и талантах, – твёрдо сказала она. – Я тоже мечтаю о более прогрессивном мире, в котором мои девочки могли бы заниматься тем, к чему более всего питают склонность. Но, какими бы способностями они не обладали, общество не позволит им просто следовать по избранной стезе и подвергнет осмеянию не только их, но и их детей. Не кажется ли вам, что это слишком высокая цена за возможность следовать за мечтой? Возможно, пока вы этого не поняли, мистер Холмс, но всё чего хотят родители, это видеть своих детей здоровыми и счастливыми. А путь следования за мечтой в реальности может оказаться далеко не таким счастливым, как это представляется в фантазиях. 

– Я понимаю, что меня ждут трудности, – кивнув, признала Молли. – Также я понимаю, что выбранный мною путь далёк от того, что общество считает подобающим женщине. Но мы действовали отнюдь не бездумно, мама. Мы с Шерлоком решили, что для замужней женщины, имеющей поддержку в лице респектабельного мужа, всё может оказаться не таким сложным. Видит Бог, что мне хотелось бы, чтобы всё было по-другому, но в нынешних обстоятельствах мне остаётся лишь смириться. И я давно смирилась. Вот почему я стараюсь действовать обдуманно и не предпринимать поспешных шагов. – Она сделала паузу, необходимую ей для того, чтобы набраться смелости и решиться произнести следующие слова: – Шерлок любит меня и хочет помочь мне. Для него гораздо важнее, чтобы я исполнила свою мечту, чем провела всю жизнь, протирая пыль с полок! 

– Боже упаси, – рассмеялся Шерлок. – Я решительно возражаю против протирания пыли в моём доме. 

Молли перевела на него сияющий взгляд, и они обменялись тёплыми улыбками. В этом было что-то удивительно успокаивающее. Шерлок мысленно признал, что они с Молли действительно были отличной командой. Они прекрасно ладили, и в этом не было ничего притворного. 

– Что ж, в таком случае я умолкаю, – вздохнула миссис Хупер. – Я понимаю, что вы взрослые люди и, будучи мужем и женой, вольны сами принимать решения относительно того, как вам жить и что делать. Но вам придётся извинить меня. В конце концов, я мать, а мать не может не беспокоиться о своём ребёнке. 

Шерлок пристально посмотрел на тёщу.

– Ваше беспокойство о благополучии дочери делает вам честь, мадам, – сказал он. – Но уверяю вас, я намерен сделать всё возможное и даже сверх того, чтобы развеять ваши тревоги. Я ничуть не меньше вас желаю Молли счастья, и никогда не позволю чему-либо или кому-либо поставить под угрозу её благополучие. – Он взглянул на Молли долгим взглядом и продолжил, глядя ей в глаза: – Она безмерно дорога мне. 

– Рада это слышать. – Миссис Хупер улыбнулась дочери и зятю. 

– Ах, я нахожу всё это невероятно романтичным! – с мечтательной улыбкой произнесла Ребекка. 

– Что ж, спасибо, Ребекка, – рассмеялась Молли. – Не уверена, правда, что в учёбе так уж много романтики, но я ценю твоё мнение. 

– О, дорогая, если бы только вы могли видеть, каким чудесным блеском сияют ваши глаза всякий раз, когда вы говорите о химии, – ласково усмехнулся Шерлок и, завладев рукой жены, прикоснулся к ней поцелуем. – Думаю, вы должны согласиться, что романтику можно найти в чём угодно, стоит только внимательно присмотреться. 

Он подмигнул ей так, как это мог бы сделать любящий муж, передающий жене интимное послание, а Молли в ответ взглянула на него из-под ресниц и залилась очаровательным румянцем. То есть, разумеется, Шерлок только предположил, что румянец, окрасивший щёки Молли, любой другой мужчина счел бы очаровательным. 

Наконец он отпустил руку жены и, взглянув на дам, предложил:

– Леди, не желаете ли перейти в гостиную и выпить чаю?

***

После того, как Шерлок помог ей снять корсет, Молли присела на край кровати, чтобы заплести волосы в косу. Мысленно вернувшись к событиям минувшего вечера, она пришла к выводу, что всё прошло великолепно. Её мать и сестра пришли в восторг от ужина, который приготовила миссис Хадсон, что в значительной мере поспособствовало созданию приятной атмосферы за столом. Шерлок же, несмотря на то, что большую часть вечера гонял еду по тарелке, а несколько раз и вовсе погружался в свои Чертоги, постарался приложить максимум усилий для того, чтобы произвести на новообретённую тёщу впечатление человека, обожающего свою жену. Молли решила, что особенно убедительно он выглядел, когда говорил о её предстоящей учёбе. И это очень много для неё значило.

Перехватив косу лентой, Молли сложила руки на коленях и вдруг подумала о том, сколько раз за минувший вечер Шерлок нежно держал их в своих больших ладонях. Она вспомнила, с какой гордостью он говорил о ней, с каким пылом превозносил её таланты, как озарялось его лицо всякий раз, когда он смотрел на неё и как внимательно он слушал то, что говорила она. Несколько раз за вечер она невольно ловила себя на том, что почти… почти верит ему. Молли по-прежнему считала, что он недооценивал её актёрские способности, но теперь она получила возможность воочию убедиться в том, что по поводу собственных лицедейских талантов он ничуть не преувеличивал. 

В этот момент предмет её раздумий появился в спальне во плоти, на ходу расстегивая воротник, и закрыл за собой дверь. 

– О… вы собираетесь спать прямо сейчас? – спросила Молли и тут же с неудовольствием отметила, что ей не удалось справиться с предательской дрожью в голосе. 

– По всей видимости, да, – с некоторым разочарованием ответил Шерлок. – Я предпочёл бы лечь позже, но ваша матушка спустилась вниз за стаканом воды и, должен заметить, была немало удивлена, увидев меня в гостиной. 

– Понимаю, – тихо сказала Молли и, сделав глубокий вдох, продолжила: – Мистер Холмс, я хотела бы поблагодарить вас за сегодняшний вечер и за то, с какой любезностью вы обходились с моей матушкой. Я знаю, что вы не находите удовольствия в подобном времяпрепровождении, поэтому хотела чтобы вы знали, я очень высоко ценю всё, что сделали для меня. 

– Не глупите, мисс Хупер, – сказал Шерлок, вынимая запонки из манжет. – Вам не следует благодарить меня за то, что я всего лишь следую нашей договорённости. – Его отрывистый сухой тон быстро напомнил Молли о том, каким в действительности был Шерлок Холмс. 

– Что ж, – с трудом подавив вздох, начала она, – вы можете оставить лампу зажжённой, если хотите почитать перед сном. 

Молли откинулась на подушку и сунула ноги под одеяло. Желая быть честной перед самой собой, она признала, что предпочла бы, чтобы Шерлок не ложился как можно дольше. Хотя бы до того момента, пока она не уснёт. 

– Вообще-то, я намеревался подумать, – небрежно бросил Шерлок и перекинул свой жилет через спинку кресла, стоявшего у кровати. – Для этого мне не нужен свет, – добавил он. 

– О, – только и сказала Молли и попыталась поудобнее устроиться на подушке. 

Как только Шерлок лёг на кровать, Молли мысленно вознесла короткую молитву о том, чтобы ей удалось выспаться этой ночью. Потому что едва ли чувствовала себя способной вынести вторую ночь подряд без сна. 

Однако, несмотря на отчаянные попытки заснуть, десять минут спустя она всё ещё лежала без сна, глядя в темноту широко раскрытыми глазами. Тишину спальни нарушали лишь тихие звуки её и Шерлока дыхания, и внезапно Молли почувствовала, как комок подступил к её горлу. Она всего лишь хотела спокойно отдохнуть этой ночью, но близость мужа не позволяла ей расслабиться. Молли задумалась о том, сколько времени может понадобиться ей для того, чтобы привыкнуть к необходимости делить с ним кровать и начать относиться к этому как к чему-то рутинному. И ей оставалось лишь уповать на помощь небес в том случае, если именно так – беспокойно и напряжённо – будут проходить её ночи и тогда, когда наступит пора приступить к учёбе в медицинском колледже. 

– Мисс Хупер? – раздался в темноте мягкий голос Шерлока. 

– Хм? – немедленно отозвалась она. 

– Очевидно, вы чувствуете себя некомфортно, – заметил он. 

– О нет, всё в порядке, – быстро заверила мужа Молли, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть, что его слова привели её в ещё большее смятение. 

– Вы сэкономите нам обоим время, если признаете, что если продолжите в том же духе, впереди нас ожидает множество бессонных ночей, – сказал Шерлок и, задумавшись на мгновение, продолжил: – Мне только что пришло в голову, что, возможно, ваш дискомфорт связан не только с новым для вас местом, но в гораздо большей степени с тем, что мы с вами вынуждены делить одну постель. 

Молли озадаченно нахмурилась и повернулась к мужу лицом, хотя в темноте спальни едва могла различить его силуэт. 

 

– О чём вы? – неуверенно спросила она. 

– Видите ли, – медленно начал он, и Молли почувствовала, что он испытывает неловкость, – я подумал, что, возможно, вы почувствуете себя спокойнее, если я заверю вас в своём твёрдом намерении неукоснительно следовать всем пунктам нашего соглашения. 

– Рада это слышать, – тихо сказала Молли, хотя не была в полной мере уверена в том, что действительно понимает, куда он клонит. 

«Неужели он думает, что я беспокоюсь из-за того, что он откажется от нашего плана?» – подумала она. 

– Я хотел сказать, что вам не следует бояться меня, – тяжело вздохнув, заявил Шерлок. Теперь Молли было совершенно очевидно, что ему приходиться заставлять себя продолжать этот разговор. – Вам нет нужды опасаться за вашу добродетель рядом со мной, – добавил он. 

Молли почувствовала, как кровь бросилась ей в лицо, и как отчаянно заколотилось её сердце. В этот момент она была благодарна за царящую в спальне темноту. Теперь, когда она поняла, что именно он имел в виду, говоря о причине её дискомфорта, она едва не рассмеялась и наверняка сделала бы это, если бы не была так сильно смущена. 

– О!.. – выдохнула она, не в силах произнести больше ни слова. 

– Я не хотел бы, чтобы вы думали, будто я могу воспользоваться ситуацией, – смущенно откашлявшись, сказал Шерлок. – Пусть мы и сочетались законным браком, но, уверяю вас, что для меня наш брак существует только на бумаге. – Теперь в его голосе звучала нескрываемая гордость. – Как вам должно быть известно, я не являюсь, в отличие от большинства мужчин, рабом своих низменных инстинктов и желаний. Я в состоянии контролировать себя как в физиологическом аспекте, так и в эмоциональном. 

«Значит, он всё же вынужден контролировать себя?» – невольно задалась вопросом Молли. И в душе её забрезжила надежда, которой, впрочем, не суждено было просуществовать дольше нескольких мгновений. 

– Кроме того, нас с вами связывает исключительно дружба, – усмехнувшись, продолжил Шерлок. – Мы с вами старые друзья и не более того, – мягко сказал он, очевидно, стремясь окончательно избавить её от беспокойства. 

– Да, разумеется, вы правы, – согласилась Молли, мысленно напомнив себе о том, что ей не стоит тешить себя бесплодными иллюзиями. Шерлок никогда не увидит в ней ничего большего, чем подругу детских игр. 

Но в следующее мгновение её сердце едва не остановилось, когда Шерлок крепко сжал её руку, до этого покоившуюся на кровати между ними, и заговорил низким голосом: 

– Думаю, для нас обоих всё пройдёт гораздо более гладко, если мы будем чувствовать себя спокойно и комфортно рядом друг с другом, как публично, так и наедине. Это значит, что нам не следует проявлять излишнюю церемонность в отношении друг друга, даже в пределах этой постели. 

– О, спасибо, что сказали мне всё это, – нервно сглотнув, тихо произнесла Молли. – Это очень много значит для меня. 

Она сказала правду. Она действительно ценила его заботу о её чувствах. Пусть своими словами он и напомнил ей ещё раз о том, насколько разнятся те чувства, что они испытывали друг к другу, но зато напомнил ей о дружбе, связывавшей их с детских лет. И даже если он не испытывал к ней романтических чувств, это вовсе не означало, что она совершенно безразлична ему. Минувшие дни доказали, что Шерлок заботится о ней гораздо больше, чем она думала. 

– Хорошо, – кивнул Шерлок и отпустил её руку. – Теперь, возможно, я смогу немного подумать, а вы сможете спокойно уснуть, – добавил он. 

Некоторое время Молли лежала молча, обдумывая слова Шерлока. Его маленькая речь действительно произвела на неё впечатление и в некотором смысле помогла ей успокоиться. Кроме того, она поняла, что он и правда имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Пришла пора покончить с неуместными формальностями и научиться чувствовать себя комфортно и свободно рядом с ним. 

– Мистер Холмс? – тихо позвала Молли. 

– Хм? – отозвался он. 

– Не могли бы вы достать из комода мои шерстяные носки?

– Вы действительно хотите, чтобы я принёс вам ваши шерстяные носки? – спустя короткую паузу спросил Шерлок. В его голосе слышалась такая растерянность, будто Молли предложила ему разгадать величайшую тайну столетия. 

– Видите ли, мистер Холмс, – улыбаясь про себя, сказала Молли, – в комнате довольно прохладно, поэтому у меня ужасно замёрзли ноги. Впрочем, вы можете сами в этом убедиться, – и она начала медленно двигать ноги в его сторону. 

Шерлок выскочил из постели даже быстрее, чем она ожидала, и пока он рылся в ящиках комода, пытаясь отыскать её носки, Молли зашлась в приступе безудержного смеха. 

Что ж, несмотря на несколько неловкое начало, эта ночь подарила ей куда больше часов спокойного сна, чем предыдущая. И хотя им с Шерлоком предстояло ещё многое узнать друг о друге и ко многому привыкнуть, Молли не сомневалась, что этой ночью было положено хорошее начало.

***

– Подождите минутку. Не выходите из спальни прямо сейчас. – Голос Шерлока остановил Молли прежде, чем она успела открыть дверь.

– Почему? – удивлённо спросила она, обернувшись к нему. – Что-то случилось?

– Судя по звукам, доносящимся из кухни, ваша матушка и ваша сестра уже поднялись, – ответил Шерлок, надевая пиджак. – Поэтому мы с вами должны покинуть спальню вместе. Кроме того, вы должны будете смеяться. 

– Смеяться? – удивлённо вскинула брови Молли. 

– Да, – кивнул Шерлок. – Видите ли, я подумал, что это пойдёт на пользу нашему плану, если вы покинете спальню, смеясь, будто мы с вами только что… хм…

– Ох, кажется, я поняла, что вы имеете в виду, – быстро сказала Молли, избавляя его от необходимости вдаваться в неловкие подробности. 

Губа Шерлока изогнулись в мимолётной улыбке. 

– О, вы покраснели, это весьма кстати, – с одобрением заметил он. 

Молли с раздражением вздохнула, мысленно проклиная свою слишком тонкую кожу. 

– Хорошо, я постараюсь сделать вид, будто смеюсь, – сказала она и снова повернулась к двери. 

– Смех крайне сложно подделать, – услышала она за спиной голос мужа. – Неестественный смех может показаться глупым и вызвать ненужные подозрения, особенно у тех, кто хорошо вас знает. 

Молли хотела было снова повернуться к мужу, чтобы спросить у него, как ей следует поступить, но прежде чем она успела произнести хоть слово, его пальцы осторожно коснулись её шеи. 

– Ах! – воскликнула Молли и передёрнула плечами, а в следующее мгновение она уже безудержно смеялась. – Мистер Холмс, остановитесь, – сквозь смех выговорила она. 

– Рад получить подтверждение, что ваша шея оказалась чувствительной ровно в той мере, в какой она должна была оказаться чувствительной согласно моим предположениям, – усмехнувшись, прошептал он. 

– Пожалуйста, хватит! – хихикнула Молли, пытаясь увернуться от щекотки. Однако Шерлок продолжал щекотать её и после того, как они покинули спальню. Его руки оставили её шею только тогда, когда они оказались на пороге кухни. 

Молли застыла в дверях, пытаясь унять смех и остудить раскрасневшиеся щёки. Её мать и сестра смотрели на неё с нескрываемым весельем. Следовало признать, что тактика, предложенная Шерлоком, была верной. 

Между тем, подарив ей понимающую улыбку, её муж вошёл в кухню. 

– Доброе утро, миссис Хупер, – поприветствовал он тёщу, а затем кивнул свояченице: – Мисс Ребекка. 

– Доброе утро, – одновременно произнесли обе женщины. 

– Чай, дорогая? – с улыбкой обратился к жене Шерлок, взяв со стола две чашки. 

– Да, пожалуйста, – кивнула Молли, всё ещё чувствуя, как горят её щёки. 

Тем временем её мать, прихватив свою чашку чая, перешла в гостиную и устроилась на диване. Молли последовала за ней, но предпочла сесть рядом с сестрой, которая сидела на другом диване и мелкими глоточками потягивала чай, пряча улыбку. 

– Ваш чай, дорогая, – сказал Шерлок, протягивая Молли чашку чая. 

– Благодарю вас, – смущённо улыбнулась мужу она. 

Улыбнувшись ей в ответ, Шерлок направился к своему креслу у камина, чтобы изучить бумаги, которые оставила для него на столике миссис Хадсон. 

– Вы двое совершенно без ума друг от друга, не так ли? – тихо спросила у сестры игривым тоном Ребекка. 

Молли пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы сдержать счастливую улыбку. 

– Не глупи, Бекки, – прошептала в ответ она. Зато ей ничуть не пришлось притворяться, чтобы выглядеть взволнованной, как и подобало влюблённой женщине. 

– Ох, да полно тебе, Молли! – Ребекка шутя ткнула сестру локтем в бок. – Ты так долго мечтала о нём. Разве это не чудесно, что спустя столько лет вы с ним, наконец, вместе и счастливы? Ты, моя дорогая сестра, как никто другой заслуживаешь счастья. 

– Да, думаю, ты права, Бекки, – мягко сказала Молли, стараясь удержать на лице улыбку. – Спасибо, милая. 

– И, к слову о том, чего мы заслуживаем, – глаза Ребекки заговорщически заблестели. – Возможно, в числе друзей твоего супруга найдутся красивые и обеспеченные неженатые джентльмены? 

– Право, не знаю Бекки, – пожала плечами Молли. – Те, с которыми я встречалась до сих пор, либо женаты… либо бездомные. 

Девушки посмотрели друг на друга и весело рассмеялись. 

– Ку-ку! – звук голоса миссис Хадсон заставил их обернуться к двери. – Доброе утро! – приветливо улыбнулась пожилая женщина. – Доставили утреннюю почту для мистера Холмса, – сказала она. – И для вас тоже есть письмо, миссис Холмс. Возможно, это свадебная открытка. 

Приняв корреспонденцию из рук своей квартирной хозяйки, Шерлок немедленно погрузился в чтение. 

– Миссис Хадсон, – обратилась к ней миссис Хупер. – Позвольте поблагодарить вас за чудесный ужин, который вы приготовили для нас вчера. Жаль, что вы не присоединились к нам за столом. 

– О, я так рада, что вам всё понравилось! – улыбнулась миссис Хадсон. – По правде говоря, я столько времени провозилась с ужином, что вчера вечером из меня едва ли вышла бы интересная собеседница, – со смехом сказала она. – К тому же, я подумала, что вы и мисс Хупер захотите больше времени провести с миссис Холмс. Но я с удовольствием присоединюсь к вам за ужином как-нибудь в другой раз. 

Молли пересекла гостиную и приблизилась к мужу, который тут же поднялся ей навстречу, протягивая адресованное ей письмо. 

– Сегодня днём я собираюсь заглянуть в госпиталь Святого Варфоломея, не желаете составить мне компанию, дорогая? – улыбнувшись, спросил он. 

Молли ответила ему сияющей улыбкой. 

– Это письмо от доктора Стамфорда, – сообщила она, принявшись за чтение. – Как любезно с его стороны! 

– О чём ты говоришь, милая? – спросила миссис Хупер. 

– Мама, доктор Стамфорд – это друг Шерлока, который работает в госпитале Святого Варфоломея, – пустилась в объяснения Молли. – Мы познакомились с ним на прошлой неделе, и он был очень рад услышать о том, что меня приняли в Медицинский колледж в качестве полноправной студентки. А сегодня он написал мне и пригласил посетить Бартс в любое удобное время. Доктор Стамфорд был настолько любезен, что даже предложил провести экскурсию по госпиталю. – Молли взглянула на Шерлока и улыбнулась. – Мы правда можем поехать в Бартс сегодня? – с надеждой спросила она. 

– Поверьте мне, дорогая, я с удовольствием отвезу вас, – с искренней улыбкой заверил её Шерлок. – К тому же, я и сам давно не был в Бартсе, а потому с нетерпением предвкушаю нашу поездку. 

– Ох, я так взволнована! – воскликнула Молли, едва ли не подпрыгивая на месте от восторга. 

– Что волнительного может быть в поездке в госпиталь? – проворчала миссис Хупер, но тут же улыбнулась, глядя на счастливо улыбающуюся дочь. 

– Это не просто госпиталь, мама, Бартс – это то место, где я собираюсь учиться, чтобы однажды стать доктором! – с воодушевлением ответила Молли и снова перевела взгляд на мужа. – Когда мы сможем поехать? – спросила она. 

– Когда вам будет угодно, – улыбнулся Шерлок. 

– Но как же быть с вами и Бекки, мама? Вам не будет скучно? – обратилась к матери Молли, заметив выражение беспокойства на её лице. Впрочем, девушка была уверена, что вовсе не возможная скука тревожила её мать. 

– Не беспокойся о нас, дорогая! – поспешно сказала миссис Хупер, ободряюще улыбнувшись дочери. – Поезжай с мужем, а мы с твоей сестрой найдём, чем себя занять, не так ли, Ребекка?

– Ну разумеется, – энергично закивала та. – Непременно поезжай с мистером Холмсом в Бартс, Молли, и не беспокойся о нас с мамой. Думаю, Лондон может предложить достаточно развлечений, чтобы мы с ней не заскучали. 

– Если вы не против, я только допью свой чай, и мы можем ехать, – повернувшись к мужу, сказала Молли. 

– Как прикажете, – ответил он и, приблизившись к ней, ласково прикоснулся рукой к её щеке. Сердце Молли учащённо забилось, когда Шерлок наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её в лоб. Отстранившись, он ещё несколько мгновений смотрел в её глаза, а затем повернулся и снова сел в своё кресло. 

Улыбнувшись краешком губ, Молли подумала о том, что с нетерпением ждёт их с Шерлоком совместной поездки в Бартс. Общество мужа волновало её и заставляло её сердце неистово колотиться, но именно это дарило ей невероятную радость жизни.

***

– Как вам здесь нравится, миссис Холмс? – с улыбкой спросил Стамфодр, взглянув на Молли.

– О, здесь прекрасно! Я так рада, что вы пригласили нас и устроили для нас эту экскурсию! – ответила она, продолжая с восторгом оглядываться по сторонам. Госпиталь Святого Варфоломея казался ей самым чудесным местом на свете. 

Её ответ доставил Шерлоку искреннее удовольствие. Он любил Бартс, более того, считал его своим вторым домом, и, вероятно, именно поэтому он находил радость в том, что глаза Молли вспыхивали от восторга всякий раз, когда они заходили в очередной кабинет. Она с жадностью впитывала каждое слово Стамфорда, и Шерлок мог бы поклясться в том, что она уже видела себя доктором. Более того, он и сам с лёгкостью мог представить себе Молли, работающую в Бартсе. И мысль о том, что в будущем он сможет приезжать в госпиталь и работать бок о бок с ней невероятно воодушевляла его. Вот почему он особенно обрадовался предложению Стамфорда спуститься вниз и осмотреть морг. 

– Разумеется, учебные аудитории и операционные крайне важны, – сказал Стамфорд и, обменявшись понимающими улыбками с Шерлоком, продолжил: – но, прежде чем вы уедете, думаю, нам следует посетить ещё одно место. Поверьте, миссис Холмс, именно там вы будете чаще всего встречаться с вашим супругом, когда начнёте работать в Бартсе. 

– О, и что же это за место? – немедленно спросила Молли. 

– Нам всего лишь надо спустить на пару этажей вниз, – ответил Стамфорд, жестом предлагая ей и Шерлоку проследовать к лестнице. – Мы направляемся… в морг!

***

Шерлок не отрываясь смотрел на жену с того момента, как они вошли в помещение морга. Он мысленно улыбнулся, заметив, что увиденное привело её в почти детский восторг. Однако к его досаде выяснилось, что в этот час они оказались не единственными посетителями морга. И Шерлок поморщился, внутренне смирившись с тем, что придётся вытерпеть скучную церемонию взаимного представления.

– Добрый день, мистер Андерсон, – сказал Стамфорд, пожимая руку высокого худого мужчины. – Прошу прощения за вторжение, но я провожу небольшую экскурсию для мистера и миссис Холмс. Позвольте представить вам миссис Холмс. Миссис Холмс, – обратился он к Молли, – позвольте представить вам мистера Филипа Андерсона – нашего прозектора. 

– Рад наконец познакомиться с вами, миссис Холмс, – искренне улыбнувшись, сказал Андерсон. – Я, разумеется, слышал о радостном событии, но счастлив иметь возможность поздравить вас лично. Позвольте мне от всей души пожелать счастья вам и вашему супругу. Так радостно видеть нашего дорогого мистера Холмса счастливым!

– Благодарю вас, Андерсон, и, полагаю, на этом можно закончить с пышными речами, – с раздражением произнёс Шерлок. 

– Спасибо, мистер Андерсон, вы так добры, – тепло улыбнулась служащему морга Молли. – Я тоже очень рада познакомиться с вами. Любой друг моего мужа – это и мой друг! 

Шерлок скептически хмыкнул, пробормотав себе под нос: «Едва ли болван Андерсон относится к числу моих друзей». 

К счастью, в этот момент вновь заговорил Стамфорд. 

– Кажется, мистер Андерсон, вы и ваши студенты только что приступили к учебному вскрытию, – заметил он. – Мы, разумеется, не хотим мешать занятию, но, думаю, миссис Холмс будет признательна вам, если вы позволите ей присоединиться к вам и понаблюдать за вскрытием. Рад сообщить, что осенью она официально станет студенткой нашего Медицинского колледжа. 

– О, я слышал об этом, – кивнул Андерсон. – Поздравляю вас, миссис Холмс. Позвольте мне выразить уверенность в том, что войдя в число наших студентов, вы сделаете честь нашему колледжу, – добавил он, а затем вернулся к учебному вскрытию. 

Молли улыбнулась и приветливо помахала рукой группе молодых мужчин, наблюдавших за вскрытием. Мужчины ответили ей лёгкими кивками и натянутыми улыбками. От внимательного взгляда Шерлока не укрылось также выражение шока на лицах некоторых из них. Было очевидно, что далеко не все разделяли энтузиазм Андерсона по поводу того, что в числе студентов Медицинского колледжа в скором времени окажется женщина. 

Впрочем, продолжив наблюдать за студентами, Шерлок заметил также отвращение, ясно отразившееся на лицах нескольких молодых людей, как только Андерсон предложил им поближе взглянуть на вскрытый труп. Некоторые даже вынуждены были отвести глаза во избежание конфуза. Дедукция позволила Шерлоку прийти к выводу, что среди студентов Андерсона было два молодых человека, всерьёз относившихся к учёбе, один никчемный младший отпрыск благородной фамилии, попавший в колледж только благодаря связям его семьи, а также запойный алкоголик, едва державшийся на ногах от тяжёлого похмелья. 

Тем временем Андерсон заговорил о причинах смерти препарируемого: вскрыв грудную клетку, чтобы открыть доступ к лёгким, он стал перечислять признаки, опираясь на которые можно было установить причину, приведшую к летальному исходу. И в то время как студенты старались держаться как можно дальше от секционного стола, Молли, напротив, подошла поближе и даже наклонилась вперёд, чтобы не пропустить ни одну из манипуляций, осуществляемых Андерсоном. 

Глядя на жену, с неподдельным интересом наблюдавшую за вскрытием, Шерлок едва заметно улыбнулся. 

– Не думаю, что когда-либо прежде видел, чтобы вас настолько заинтересовало что-то помимо ваших расследований, в особенности – женщины, – тихо заметил Стамфорд, проследив взгляд Шерлока. 

– Возможно, прежде так и было, – усмехнулся в ответ Шерлок, не сводя глаз с Молли. Вопросы, которые она задавала Андерсону о состоянии лёгких препарируемого, показывали её компетентность, отчего Шерлока буквально переполняло чувство гордости за жену. – Но моя жена – совершенно исключительная женщина, – тихо сказал он.


End file.
